Double Strings
by chellomonkey
Summary: Elena had everything a girl could ever have asked for. Until her parents were killed in an accident. But when happens when suddenly Elena’s feels that she has found the love of her life, but with a couple of strings attached to it? PLEASE PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Binding Moments

Elena Gilbert has got everything she's ever wanted in life. Her great friends: Meredith Sulez, Bonnie McCullough and Matt Honeycutt who were always there for her. She was the 'ice queen' of her school and had a loving family. Everything was going just the way she wanted: popular at school and wanted by all the guys; just how she wanted it to be. Life was great – until she got a phone call telling her that her parents were killed in a car accident. Now Elena feels that even with all the people around her; she's alone.

But when happens when suddenly after one night Elena's feels that she has found the love of her life, but with a couple of strings attached to it? After everything that happened does Elena feel she has enough to fight for even this love?

Elena'sPOV

All Human

* * *

Chapter 1: Binding Moments

The rain was pounding on the roof of my car. I was parked outside my house afraid to go inside; afraid to look at my aunt, her fiancé and my poor little sister in the face. I just drove back from funeral of both my parents. People from all over town came and pay their respects.

Five days ago I received a phone call from the hospital telling me that my parents were in a car crash; they died instantly. I was so scared. I ran past Meredith and Bonnie as they came to comfort me. Even Matt couldn't hold me down when I had my tantrum. I was so mad, so hurt. Who told my parents that they could die without even giving me a warning? Who told them that they could leave me alone?

Now I really was alone.

The rain just kept pouring down harder and harder and I was starting to get cold. The lights in the house came on – my aunt was home. She must know that I'm not home and will come looking for me.

Without a second thought I drove out of the drive way and began to head to the cemetery. I don't know why but since I was a little girl this was the place I use to come to when I was upset. Looking at all these other people in their graves it made my problems smaller and it didn't seem so bad. Now my parents were one of those head stones. Buried side by side in the ground; so cold and so harsh…

My parents were in that ground, well what was left of my parents after the accident that was. I walked out of the car – the rain still pouring hard – and walked towards my parent's stone and stood there, for the longest time just staring at it. Just looking at that marble stones that had my parent's names on it.

I didn't know how long I was standing there now; I lost track of all time. My body became numb with coldness, and my eyes were blurred with my own tears and rain drops. I couldn't even tell the difference after a while. How could a girl like me, end up so alone? I use to have everything…I _used_ to.

In the dark late at night, in a cemetery, in the rain, standing on my own just staring at what is left of my parents – the two people that I fought with often, I argued about everything and I was a brat about so much. And now it was too late to say sorry to them.

I then began to sob harder. My cries got louder as I sob to myself. My eyes got heavy; sleep was calling me and my legs were starting to give way. But I fought it, I fought all. I didn't want to sleep; I didn't want to lie down. Maybe if I did sleep then I'd wake up and it'd all be a dream. Maybe this didn't happen and I could run downstairs and my parents would be there waiting for me.

But I knew I'd be wrong. I knew this happened I knew they were gone. Suddenly I felt a presence come behind me, I wasn't sure who it was and I didn't have the strength to turn around and see who it was. That's when I felt a person put their hot burning hands on my shoulder.

The warmth instantly made my knees go weak and I fell backwards, behind caught I looked up at the face. But I could only see a blurry dark face with green eyes cutting through my skin like a knife. My eye began to close and I passed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I finally woke up my eyes were still heavy with sleep. I turned my head only to see the brightness of light. Where was I? I began to feel the things around me: I was covered in blankets – I could obviously tell I was in a bed. But whose? I looked around to see sunlight breaking through the shades of the closed curtains. The room smelt of wet roses; it was small and enclosed with a lot of boxes and stacks of papers. I closed my eyes; the light was starting to hurt. I placed my hand over my eyes, I was warm! I must have gotten sick from last night_. Oh wonderful. _

But I still wanted to know where I was. Then I heard someone walking into the room, I positioned myself in a way that looked like I was sleeping. I then heard the door open and footsteps walk into the room.

"Honestly Stefan! You brought a random girl home? What possessed you?" I knew that voice, it was Katherine! She was older than I was and didn't come out much. But because this was such a small town everyone knew everyone.

"She was standing in the rain at eleven at night. She was crying and passed out in my hand before I could even ask her if she was all right. I couldn't leave her alone."

"Stefan she's not a stray cat that you can bring in, she belongs to someone and they'll be looking for her soon; you know that right?"

His name was _Stefan_? I don't remember him, I wonder if he's new to Fell's Church? "I know, but no one is looking for her now and if they were then they'd just be happy she was found. I can't kick her out Katherine; she's running a high fever and is probably still upset."

I heard a sigh coming from Katherine – my eyes still remained closed, "Find out where she belongs Stefan. She's your problem not mine you understand?" Second later I heard her walk out the room.

Stefan closed the door and then sat down on the bed. I felt his hands on my forehead and flinched from shock.

_Damn_! I knew the flinch was too obvious to hide now so I acted as if I was starting wake up, moaning slightly and then opening my eyes slowly. That's when I saw his face clearly. A classically handsome young man, no older than myself, with dark wavy hair and bright green eyes that broke right through me; just liked they did last night! It must be Stefan that saved me last night.

"Hi," Was all he said after a long pause, "My name is Stefan Salvatore; I don't want you to be alarm but I found you last night in the cemetery and I brought you back here after you passed out. How are you feeling?"

"Terribly." I confessed suddenly. _What was with me?_ I never blurt out anything without thinking. What was it about him that made me do that? I slowly began to sit up; it hurt to move.

"Oh here let me help." Stefan said bracing one hand against my back and helping me brace my back against the bed rest. I then noticed that my clothes were changed, "Oh forgive me, your clothes were soaking wet and I…I…" Stefan began to blush; I couldn't help but smile, "I had to change your clothes."

"Thank you." I said in a low voice.

Stefan grinned and walked over to his small table and brought me over a small cup with something hot, "It's honey and lemon tea, I use to drink it when I was sick. Here you go; please drink it, you seem really bad." Stefan said, I took the glass from him slowly, brushing my hands against his and then nodding.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble; really." I said suddenly, "My name is Elena Gilbert. Thank you for everything."

"No it's fine it's really no trouble. But may I ask? What was a girl like you doing in a cemetery, during a downpour so late at night and by yourself?"

I knew he had to be wondering about that and I didn't know what to tell him; but I felt compelled to tell him the truth, "I was looking at my parent's stone, and I just froze. I don't remember how long I was even there for." I confessed. I then began to get a little light headed.

"Elena I'm so sorry I can't even imagine how hard it must have been to lose your parents. But was that why you were alone? Don't you have anyone to go to?"

"I do; I'll be living with my aunt and her fiancé but I don't want to see their faces. And my little sister…she's only four you know and she's lost so much already." I then felt my body slowly breaking.

"Elena? Hey why don't you lie down for a second okay?" Stefan said helping my lay down, "I'll go get you something to eat. Is there anything you need before I go?:

"My cell phone. I think its in… my car! Oh crap what happened to my car!"

"It's okay, it's okay calm down. How did you think I brought you here? I found your car it's parked out front and the keys still inside. You didn't lock the door either," Stefan said walking over to his table, "I brought your cell phone and your wallet inside. Here's your cell phone I'll be right back okay?"

Stefan handed me by phone and then walked out of the room with a smile. I looked at my phone – 47 missed calls from my aunt. How bothersome. I then decided to call Meredith. Before I could even say hello I heard her panic.

"Elena Gilbert where on earth have you been? Do you know how worried everyone has been? Mike, Bonnie and I were looking for you until two this morning!" Meredith was shouting but at the same time I heard relief and joy.

"I know I know I'm in trouble." I said in a low voice, "Look Meredith, it's a _long _story. But short version I was…rescued by this guy and I'm at his place…" I began to drift off thinking about Stefan.

"Elena! What possessed you to go with another guy are you mad?" Meredith shouted.

I sighed, "I'm okay really Meredith. Just tell my aunt I was with you last night or with Bonnie which ever seems more realistic. Just do this for me and I promise I will explain everything to you when I see you okay. Please Meredith do this for me?"

I could hear the tension in her sigh, she didn't want to, but she was compelled to, "All right Elena. But you promise to tell me _everything_ understand?"

I hung up the phone and put it under my pillow and then laid back down looking around Stefan's room. It was pretty small; and I guess since he's knew in town explains all these boxes. I tried looking at the labels on them, they were written in a different language – where was he from? Seconds later Stefan walked into the room. I was already laid down on my side covered under the blankets.

"Are you all right? Did you call home?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah I called home, everything is okay." I lied, "I feel super sick still." I confessed as Stefan placed his hands on my forehead. I felt a jolt of electrify from his touch, what was it about him that made me shake like this?

"Yeah you're still sick. Here I'll help you okay?" Stefan said holding up some bread and breaking it apart for me. He was helping me eat. I smiled and took a bite slowly from his hand and grinned. I felt really happy for some reason. Though my body ached and my head was throbbing, my heart was…happy.

How is this possible?

Was it because of Stefan? Was _I_ falling in love?


	2. Chapter 2: Soft Embrace

Elena's POV

All Human

* * *

Chapter 2: Soft Embrace

I found myself sleeping again right after I ate. When I woke up it was now late at night and was also dark outside. I called Meredith to find out what's going on with things at home. She had told Aunt Judith that I had spent that night at Bonnie's and didn't want to come home. Aunt Judith couldn't help but understand and leave it alone…for now.

I felt a lot better though, my strength had come back to me and I seemed a lot fresher. I got up to open the window for some fresh air. But the moment I walked out of the bed my knees had given away and I started to fall. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and my balance caught off guard. I looked up to see Stefan's arms around me holding me up. His eyes shot concern the moment I looked up.

"Elena? Here sit." Stefan spoke softly helping me sit on the bed, "You shouldn't be moving about, you still need some rest. You were standing for some time last night so no wonder your knees are weak."

"I was just going to get some fresh air. I didn't know that would happen." I was shameful of having him need to come to my rescue all the time.

Stefan could sense this and his eyes looked at me in a forgiving sense. Not that he was mad at me, but like he understood me, what I was feeling, He then got up and opened the window a little bit, the cool wind on my face felt great.

"_Morbido come la luce del sole – _soft as sunlight." Stefan spoke translating his own words.

"Your Italian?" I questioned. That would explain why his boxes weren't labelled in English.

"Born and raised till I was fifteen. Came to this country two years ago…been here ever since."

I yawned to myself, "You don't even seem like you have an accent. So your seventeen?" Wonderful that would mean he's the same age as me.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah; came here on my own a while ago, and somehow I ended up here. Katherine's knew my father upon her stay in Italy. That's how I ended up staying here at her house, it's a temporary room till I can afford to pay her some rent."

"That's noble of you," I confessed. Most boys here didn't have jobs, "Fell's Church isn't any place exciting. Oh except for those random pot lucks every month." I joked. Stefan and I laughed for a moment. It's the first time I heard him laugh, I liked it.

"What does that mean? Soft as sunlight?"

"Your smile reminds me of that, a soft glow that reminds me of the soft, warm touch of sunlight."

I blushed and looked away for a moment after noticing I was staring, "You seem a lot better Elena." Stefan said in a softer voice.

"I feel better too." I began looking back at him, "Thanks to you."

Stefan and I stared at one another for a long moment and then he slowly began to move in closer. I sat there without stopping him. Soon his lips were hovering just above mine; I could smell his sweet breath, hot and near mine. I wanted to pull him closer, I wanted to lock my lips to him quickly. But I didn't rush it, I could feel Stefan's body twitching forwards, so was mine.

Stefan then stopped, "What's wrong?" I asked, too scared to move.

"Elena this is… I can't." Stefan said, I knew he didn't want to move away from me either, "It's…it's… I don't want to take advantage of you." Stefan whispered.

Then without hesitation I moved forward and placed his lips on mine. It took Stefan a few seconds to kiss back. His lips passionately locking with mine, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed passionately.

Stefan's lips were eating at mine sweetly and I didn't stop him. I didn't want it to stop. Then Stefan pulled away from our embrace. Still holding me close to his body, my lips parted his disappointingly. His hands brushed against my face and grinned. I didn't dare part from his embrace.

"That was blunt." Stefan said with a low laugh.

I grinned, "I'm a blunt kind of a girl. Maybe I won't be if you stick by my side?"

"Me?" Stefan said in shock.

I placed both my hands over his face and pulled myself close enough to him, "Because no one else has made my heart run so fast. And I know it's not because I'm sick." I whispered to him.

Stefan pulled me closer and kissed me again. I didn't care if we were rushing on impulsive moments or random thoughts I just wanted him to hold me at that moment and kiss me sweetly like he did. Just then Katherine walked into the room and gasped.

Stefan pulled away slowly and looked at Katherine, "_Really_ now?" Katherine said harshly. Stefan stood up to face her.

I coughed pulling away from Stefan and watched when I was done, "You bring home a random girl and then make out with her hours later? Stefan…you're no better than _he_ is!" Katherine shouted.

_He_? Who was she talking about, "You know I am better than that Katherine I would never take advantage of Elena like that. We've bonded and I have feelings for her…I've never cared so much about someone like this," Stefan last worse were said under his breath.

"Don't make me laugh Stefan?" But Katherine saw that he wasn't going to move, "Oh my god Stefan you're impossible. The_ both_ of you will never change" Katherine said slamming the door on her way out. I watched the smile come across Stefan's face – victory on his part.

I then got up leaning against the wall. My legs were shaking like I was in the middle of a snow storm.

"Elena your still not better to be standing on your own." Stefan said as he cradle me in his arms.

"I know. I just wanted you to hold me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day I arrived to school in Stefan's BMW and all eyes were on me – like always. The moment when Meredith and Bonnie saw Stefan open the door for me and lock his arms around me they knew that I had some explaining to do. And before the first bell rang the girls pulled me aside as Stefan went into the main office to register.

"Spill Elena," Bonnie said making sure the bathroom was empty, "You go mad one night and end up disappearing, to then having us lie to your aunt and _then_ showing up with that hot, hot, _hot_ boy? Where'd you find him Elena!"

I grinned happily, "He found me. The other night I went to my parent's grave site and lost track of time. Turns out I was so tired I ended up passing out and Stefan was there to save me. He took care of me for a while I was sick. I think I'm in love guys."

"Wow isn't that romantic; are you sure about this Elena? You were in love with Matt too."

"I won't lie I really liked Matt a lot. But with Stefan I think this could be something serious you know? I really think we have something special. Even if he did find me in a cemetery."

"What was Romeo doing in a cemetery late at night anyways?"

I've never thought about it….what was Stefan doing there that night, "I'm not sure I didn't think to ask him. It never came up."

"It never came up? I thought it would have been slightly important considering the fact that he was there and he did save you there didn't he? Why don't you ask Romeo to sit with us at the lunch table. Oh speaking of that, I can't go around calling him Romeo can I?" Meredith asked.

"Stefan – I'm going to meet him before class but I'll meet up with you guys in a second." I walked out into the hallways to see Stefan waiting for me, bracing against some lockers.

That's when I saw Caroline's eyes drooling all over _my_ boyfriend. Which is just what I wanted to see; I then cunningly walked over to Stefan and wrapped my arms around him kissing him, making sure Caroline saw everything, and she did.

"Everything went all right in the office?" I asked.

"Yeah I got my schedule and locker. Everything all right with you and your friends?"

"Swimmingly." I said looking at his schedule, "We have fourth together and lunch! That's great but I wish I could see you more often." I said in a sobbing voice.

Stefan's arms remained wrapped around me tightly, I saw Caroline eyes on us as she walked away, "I'm going to stay after school for a little bit. I'm going to try out for the football team all right? Do you want to wait for me?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I don't mind but Stefan…" I was remembering what Meredith was telling me, "What _were_ you doing in the cemetery that night when you found me? Was there a reason for you to be alone there also?"

Stefan looked shortly at me, he was hiding something from me, "Nothing at all. I was new to this town Elena, I was just taking a walk and ended up there somehow."

"Makes sense. But you found your way home quickly. Weren't you scared to be there alone?"

Stefan began to move around uncomfortably; he _was_ hiding something, "Elena I was _just_ taking a walk and lucky thing I did or else who knows what would have happened to you huh love?" Stefan said rubbing my chin playfully.

"I guess so but – "

Suddenly the bell rang, "We'll have to talk at lunch okay? I need to run to my locker and get some things. I love you," Stefan said bending over to me.

"Love you too." I confessed watching Stefan walk down the hallway.

Stefan Salvatore I demand to know what your hiding…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That week came to be …amusing to say the least. People kept asking us how we met and I just kept telling them that it was meant to be. Stefan and I became inseparable though. Once he made quarter back for the football team I got to watch him at all his practice and we'd spend endless amount of time at his place just talking about his life in Italy, about my parents, about each other.

Though Katherine always seemed to hate it.

On my way to class one morning I realised that I forgot my math textbook all the way in the west wing. That meant that I had to walk all the way back across the school to get it to and be late for class. I haven't been to class in a while anyways considering I was busy with funeral arrangements. So being late won't hurt.

I began to walk back, by this time everyone was already in class and the hallways were empty. I was walking on my own. Suddenly I saw someone bracing against my locker. I was stunned to see that it was a handsome young man. He all most looked like Stefan but he was also different. He had straight dark hair but his eyes were a deep green; so deep that it all most appeared black. Deeper than Stefan's eyes. He was handsome and something about his body was seductive. What was it about him that made me shake? I kept my cool and walked up to him. The young man turned to me slowly.

"Oh I'm sorry is this your locker? Here," He said stepping aside with a smile. I nodded my head in thanks and walked over to my locker as his place his hands over mine, "Elena Gilbert am I correct?"

"How do you know?" I snapped. His hands were chilled but something about them didn't make me pull my hands from his touch. I tried to collect my thoughts; it was Stefan that I was with, Stefan who I was in love with. I should stop looking at him…but I couldn't.

"My name is Damon. You see I'm new to this town and I was told you were the person to come to when there's a new student around."

His voice was seducing and compelling yet he did nothing but smile. Without realising it I closed my locker and nodded, "I'd love to show you around. Your name is Damon?"

"That's right. When they told me to come to you they never told me how beautiful you were."

I blushed – but why? Stefan always told me that I was beautiful and I constantly heard it, "Thank you. That's very kind of you." I wanted to tell him that he himself was very handsome

"But of course; so where shall we start?" Damon said holding out his hand for me to take it. He was such a gentlemen. But I couldn't pull my eyes away from his stare. Something was so captivating about it, the way he smiled, the way his eyes looked. It reminded me of something….

Just as I was about to place my hand into his I heard someone slam something against the lockers behind me. I turned around in a flash to see that it was Stefan. Damon looked amused and Stefan looked absolutely blood thirsty.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Is Enough

Elena's POV

All Human

* * *

Chapter 3: Two Is Enough

"What are you doing here?" Stefan's voice was so harsh. I never knew Stefan was capable of it, "Elena stay away from him!" Stefan eyes were stern and furious.

"Stefan?" I said walking over to him, immediately his arms locked around my waist, "I was going to show the new student around the school. His name is Damon." I took a moment to look at Damon and back at Stefan, I then whispered to him, "Why are you so angry?"

I could tell that Stefan wasn't mad at me, but at Damon – for what reason? "Hello there. Pleasure to meet you my name is Damon." Damon greeted himself kindly. He didn't seem bothered by Stefan's sudden behaviour.

"You're not welcomed here Damon why don't you leave?" Stefan said harshly.

"Stefan! What has gotten into you?" I demanded right after he spoke. I've never seen _anyone_ behave like this suddenly – especially to someone they've just met.

"He is not wanted here." _He!_ Could Damon be the "_he"_ that Katherine and Stefan once referred to; it couldn't be possible? But then again, Stefan was a proper speaker, and hardly ever referred to someone as _he_... what is going on here?

Damon grinned, "Is that any way to treat a guest Stefan? The lovely Elena here was just about to show me around the school, and you wouldn't to keep me waiting? I have a class to get too."

I heard Stefan voice growl, he was a growling now? "Stefan let go of me now! Would you be so kind as to tell me what the hell has gotten into you? My job is to show Damon around the school before the day is over. But before that try explaining _this_ to me?" I wasn't speaking harshly but it wasn't nice either.

"Oh forgive me Miss Elena I hope my presence didn't bother you." Damon said kindly walking closer; I could feel Stefan tensing, "If you'd like me to explain I'd be _more_ than happy to."

"Please do explain." I dragged my words.

"There's nothing to be answered Elena" Stefan snapped

"At least someone's willing to give me answer!" I said looking right at Stefan lifting my eye brows.

Stefan body became stiff, "Get out of my sight Damon before things get out of hand."

"I don't think so Stefan, I need a place to stay and I'm sure you know enough to help a _brother_ out."

"Brother? You two are brothers?" I questioned, but Stefan didn't say anything and Damon looked away; that's when I started to get frustrated, "Damon you said you'd give me some answers!" I complained to him, but he didn't turn towards me, I then turned to Stefan. He didn't even bother to look at me.

If no one was going to give me answers then I wasn't going to stand around waiting for answers. I walked out into the parking lot and saw Bonnie getting into her car.

"Bonnie!" I called out running over to her car, "I need a ride home. Can you make it quick?"

"Sure. Just as soon as you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'll tell you in the car. Just drive." I demanded.

We got into her car and began to drive off quickly.

"Did you and Stefan get into a fight?"

"No. It's not that – but I feel that the more closer I get to Stefan the more I could tell what he's thinking. And I knew he's hiding something from me. So I felt that way for a while now; turns out I was right. Today I just found out that he and his brother don't exactly get along either."

"His brother? Who's his brother? I didn't know he had a brother."

"His name is Damon; I just met and found out about him today and turns out that he and Stefan and him don't get along."

"What makes you say that?"

"It wasn't hard to tell." I was staring out the window thinking about how similar Damon and Stefan looked. Though Stefan was only inches taller he and Damon were like brothers. I can't believe I didn't see it before.

Just then Bonnie dropped me in front of my house, "You sure you don't want me to come in with you? I know how you and your aunt could get when you're in a bad mood Elena. Maybe you want me to call Meredith?"

"It's okay. I'll just go to my room. And beside Meredith is has an essay to write so I don't want to bother her. Did I keep you from something?"

"Nah I was going to meet someone at the diner on Cherry Road. It's nothing. Take care and I'll stop by later okay?" Bonnie said driving away.

Bonnie always had different guys to meet, that lucky girl. I walked into my house to see my aunt in the kitchen. I ran upstairs before she got the chance to talk to me and locked myself in my room. That's when I noticed that I had been pacing back and forth mindlessly. I wasn't thinking of anything really, just walking back and forth without any realization.

Stefan? Damon? Stefan! Damon! They were brothers and I've just found this out. How could Stefan keep this from me? Not that I'm mad or anything but why did he feel like he had to keep it from me? Now that I think about it Stefan has never talked about his family before. He's mentioned his father in a few of our conversations but never enough.

I began to wonder what else Stefan was hiding from me – maybe his name isn't Stefan at all. Or maybe I was jumping into something I needed to understand the situation more. Maybe I should go take the car and go see Stefan. Right now that seemed like a good idea. I ran outside my house quickly before my aunt could talk to me again and then began to walk down the street.

That's when I saw Damon approaching me from the opposite direction. He saw me walking down the street. He stopped when he noticed me and then smiled.

"I feel horrible about this afternoon; I didn't know you knew Stefan. Could we please talk?" Damon spoke kindly, his words seemed sincere enough.

"Of course." I simply said.

We walked down the street and around the corner when we sat down at the "Coffee and Cake" shop. Damon ordered me a cup of coffee and a marble cake and black coffee for himself.

"I'm sorry once again about what happened this afternoon. Stefan and I haven't gotten along so well."

"You don't say? I've never seen him like that. Do you care to explain?"

Damon grinned, "It happened in Italy, when Katherine came to visit. I had just returned from the city after studying art. I guess when Stefan came home he liked her, and then Katherine fell in love with me. Stefan got mad, I got mad, and then we fought."

"Stefan liked Katherine?" The same Katherine that he lived with; it's no wonder she didn't like me over.

Damon nodded, "I guess he didn't tell you. Katherine got mad at us at then came away here. She wrote to our father telling him where she was. That happened about six years ago. Two years after she left I came here, then two years after I left, Stefan followed."

"Do you still love Katherine?"

"Love Katherine? I never did." Damon said laughing – go figure. He seemed like the player type.

I drank some of my coffee, "Hey Elena what's your relationship with my brother? What do you _really _know about him that made you fall in love with him."

"Stefan was sweet to me Damon. He did more for me than anyone ever had in such a short amount of time. I owe him my life – _literally_. What more is there to that."

Damon seemed amused and nodded, "Then you wouldn't mind if I steal you away from him."

My eyes widened, "_What_?"

Damon leaned back in chair smiling as he drank his coffee, "I like you, and I want you to be _my_ girlfriend. I can treat you better than Stefan, believe me Elena."

I was speechless. Damon was telling me that he was in love with me? What could he be thinking? I was obviously in love with his brother. I know I am in love with Stefan…so why couldn't I say that to Damon?

"Damon. I'm with Stefan," I said slowly.

"I know you are. But why be with him when you could obviously be with someone that is much better than he is. Someone that can treat you right, someone that could respect you; someone that could love you in no other way then anyone could." Damon voice was so seducing.

I was speechless – so very, very speechless. Damon then leaned forwards and his smile all most made me fall over. Why did he make me feel this way?

"Elena? You seemed dazzled."

"_I_ don't get dazzled Damon. And I'm dating Stefan." I didn't know where this came from but I didn't know what else to say. I was surprised that I got even that far.

Damon laughed, "Elena, you're just the kind of girl that I'd fall for. And even if I can't have you _now_ I _will_ have you in the future. I can guarantee you that." Damon all most threatened.

I looked into his eyes until the sounds of my cell phone broke my concentration. I looked to see that it was Stefan calling me. I then stood up from the table.

"Damon I'm sorry but I have to excuse myself."

"Before you go Elena." Damon said standing up and walking over towards me, placing a kiss on my cheek. I then stood there as he walked out, "I'll see you Elena."

It took me a few seconds to feel the burning on my cheek. I had to catch myself and shake off the feeling and then when I had retuned back down to earth I walked outside and then pressed redial on my phone.

"Stefan?" I asked, my voice was so shaky from the events.

"Elena what's the matter? Why do you sound so upset?"

"I'm not." There was a long pause, "I want to come over Stefan can I?" I asked.

Stefan sighed, "Of course Elena." I hung up before he could say more and walked down the street. Stefan had been the person I went head over heels for. Someone that took care of me when I needed him, so why was it when Damon came I felt like I was betraying him? I knocked on the door of Stefan's house. I prayed that Katherine wouldn't answer the door, and thank goodness she didn't.

The moment I saw Stefan open the doors I ran into his arms. I felt him wrap around me and then I smiled, this is why I feel in love with Stefan. Because of who he was, because of the way he made me feel. I didn't pull away for a long time.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Stefan whispered lifting me into his arms until I was cradle into his chest and carried me up the stairs. I didn't say a word until we got into the bedroom and he put me to sit on the bed. Stefan then got down on his knees.

"Stefan, was I untrustworthy? Is that why you didn't tell me about Damon? About your past love for Katherine?"

"Elena how did you know about this? Damon told you didn't he?" I nodded, "Elena, Katherine was a crush. Damon and I fought for her yes but that isn't why I hate him. I hated him because everything he saw that _I_ had that was actually worth something he wanted it. And I didn't want to share her, I hated to share her because I had her first. But it's over, she left and we both moved on."

"You're living with her Stefan. That's brining a big part of your past back and you couldn't have told me your past? I had to get your brother whom I just met today to tell me."

"I didn't want you to something was up, I didn't want you to be upset. Yes I am living with Katherine but that is it. That's all there is to it. I didn't want to make you upset knowing all of it Elena."

"Like that worked."

"Elena I know. I acted stupid but I got so mad when I saw him. I won't do it to you again. I'll be honest with you, from now on." I remained silent and looked away, "Elena, what can I do to make you see that I will never do this again. I'll never make you doubt me again."

I moved closer to him until my lips touched his when I spoke, "Remind me always why I love you. Cause I don't want to forget." I begged him. When Stefan kissed me my heart raced as I pulled myself closer to his until I felt my chest hit mine.

Stefan then laid beside me on the bed, side by side we laid beside each other. My forehead was bracing under his chin , I then closed my eyes. His arms wrapped around me; I began to get tired and starting to fall asleep.

"Elena, do you forgive me?"

I nodded unable to respond. That night I dream of Damon.


	4. Chapter 4: Heart tied in Knots

Elena's POV

All Human

* * *

Chapter 4: Heart tied in Knots

I was in a room surrounded by mirrors. Dressed in a long sky blue dress – just like the ones they wore in Renascence Italy. I was walking slowly, but I obviously wasn't in a hurry. And then I saw Damon come out from behind one of the mirror's smiling at me. He stretched his hand out for me to take and then I took it – pulling me closer we began to dance around the large halls.

I glanced at myself in the mirror countless times as we spun around. I could see how beautiful we looked dancing – how beautiful I looked…my blue eyes sparked in his, and my blond hair was wrapped between his figures. That's when I saw Damon look into my eyes and I pulled away. _This is wrong_! I shouted in my head. I began to run away searching for Stefan, but I couldn't see him.

I could only see Damon's reflection in the mirror, I began to look like madness for Stefan. Next moment I knew I jumped up suddenly from my sleep and was looking around the room. Stefan looked at my shocked to see my jump up suddenly, I felt my forehead, I was in Stefan's room..it as morning now. I spent the night here…again? I felt around me, I was on the bed; sitting up. I was here with Stefan – whose top was off? I guess he was changing.

"Elena what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded; I suppose you can call it that, I looked at my arms, they were shaking. It was just a dream…a crazy dream that's all there is to it – a dream.

Stefan looked at my shaking arms, "How bad was this dream?" Stefan asked worriedly.

What was I suppose to say? I was dreaming of your brother and I? I couldn't be in love with the both of them. That's impossible.

"Stefan it's me." Katherine called out from behind the door just as I was about to speak.

"Hold that thought," Stefan whispered signalling me to be quiet, "What is it Katherine? I'm changing."

"Relax I'm not going to come in. I just came to inform you that Damon is taking the room down the hall."

Stefan moved away from me and flung the door opened, "What did you just say? You're actually letting _him_ stay here? Doesn't he have anywhere else to go?"

"I could say the same for you. But Damon told me that there is something he wants in this town and he won't be leaving until he gets it; there's no changing his mind. You two are just going to have to get along. This is my house and I chose to let who stays in it." Katherine's voice was stern.

Stefan punched the wall, I wondered who got hurt, the wall or Stefan, "This is bullshit Katherine!"

"Don't shout at me Stefan. Like I said this is _my_ house and I will let who _I_ want in it."

"You still have feelings for the bastard don't you?"

"What does it matter to you Stefan? You have Elena now and you've told me a million and one times that you are over me. So why are you acting like this? Get dressed and hurry up; Damon could drive you to school if you want."

"I have a car."

"Don't be late then." Katherine walked down the hallway and Stefan slammed the door. I stood up and waited till he looked at me.

"She's right; if you don't have feelings for her anymore then it shouldn't matter to you who she lets into _her_ house. As long as she gives you have a place to stay right? Why does it bug you so much that Katherine wants Damon here?"

"You see this is why I didn't want to tell you Elena, I didn't want you to think I was jealous of her and Damon all the time."

"Who told you that I thought that?" I questioned making Stefan go silent, "It _shouldn't_ matter anyways."

"It doesn't matter!" Stefan was louder than speaking but not loud enough to be called shouting.

"Really? So you just act like this all the time right? It doesn't matter who Katherine loves because it really doesn't bother you? It doesn't matter that Damon will be living down the hall from you? It doesn't matter that the past could happen again right? Because you're _so_ good at showing that it doesn't bother you Stefan. The punch in the wall and the slam of the door really proved that." My voice was sarcastic and a little bit rude. But it was the only way to talk to him at this point.

"You don't get it Elena!"

"You're right! I don't get it because you _never_ explain it to me Stefan!"

I didn't want us to fight. I didn't want our voices to get any higher so I just I turned around and looked out the window. I saw Stefan's reflection in the window. He was now bracing on the wall staring at me; what more could we say to one another? Stefan knew if he was going to say something then I was just going to contradict it and maybe yell. I then remembered what Bonnie once told me:

"_If you don't see them coming to you, you've got to do what I do, and that's mess with their minds. Elena come on _you_ taught me everything I know now. What do we do when we can't get a guy? Seduce them with what we got."_

I then began to stretch slowly, feeling the sun on my face and then I began to unbutton a few buttons on my top and turned to him. Stefan looked at me and didn't move, but I could see his arm flinching. I then walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him smiling brining myself closer to him. Wrapping my ankle around his leg and grinning cleverly.

"Elena what are you doing?" There was no resilience in his voice.

"I'm going to prove to you just how strong I can love someone. There's no need for fights." I began slowly brushing my lips against his, without kissing him and giggling inside.

Stefan arms moved down to the buttons of my shirt, outlining the ones that were unbutton, reliving my chest only a little to him, "Elena, don't tempt me," His voice whispered to me, but I didn't want him to stop as I lifted myself close to him. Running my hands down his chest breathing deeply as his lips moved down my neck and collar bone. I didn't want to lose Stefan, and I wasn't going to lose him to Katherine…nor will I be lost to him by Damon.

"Stefan. I'm going to school now _little _brother. I came to ask what class Elena has now."

Stefan pulled away from me instantly and then opened the door, I knew I had to stay hiding, "What did you just say? Stay away from _my_ girlfriend Damon. Elena is mine."

_Since when did Elena belong to anyone? _I wondered, _I'm not a prise._

"Elena needs to show me around _little_ brother and I will have you know I don't take no for an answer. You should be worried brother cause I think she's falling for me. You better watch out."

"I know Elena is in love with _me_. Don't you dare taunt me."

Damon laughed, "Have you forgotten who I am Stefan? The Casanova of our time. I can make any girl fall over for me, and Elena is a girl I like. So I want her."

"She'll never go for you. Why can't you just stay away from my girls Damon!" Stefan quarrelled.

I knew how this would end up. So I thought of something quick. I climbed out the window and shimmied my way around to the side window which led to the stair case – I did all of this without thinking a lot. I popped open the window open and then climbed down only to land butt first on the stairs. I then ran up the stairs and saw Stefan and Damon walking closer to one another.

"That's enough!" I shouted. I saw how shock Stefan was to see me on the other side of the door. Damon was also shocked to see me there but I'm sure not the same way Stefan was, "That is enough." I said in a lower voice.

Damon walked away from Stefan and passed me in the hallway and walked down the stairs. I wonder what he was thinking. I was looking down at the floor the whole time and then Stefan put his hands on my shoulders confused.

"How did you do that?"

"I knew you two were going to eat each other alive if I didn't do something. I just pop out your window and I shimmied my way around as quickly as I could to the window at your stairs. Thank god Katherine's house has a lot of space or else I think I'd end up in trouble."

Stefan grinned and laughed under his breath, "You're remarkable. Now where were we?"

I moved back, "We were on our way to school. Drop me home so I can get changed?" I wasn't in the mood anymore. Damon kind of spoiled it for me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At school I was sitting with Meredith and Bonnie filling them in on what was going. With Stefan in my life it wasn't that I was spending less time with my friends but we were all busy with our own lives. Meredith was getting a scholarship and dating one of the professors at our school. I lost count of how many guys Bonnie was now with – we were playing the field whiles still being best friends.

"Elena you're not in love with the both of them are you?" Meredith questioned amused.

"I don't know. I shouldn't be. And the fact that there brothers makes it worse but I don't know what to think. I'm one way with Stefan, but when Damon comes around it's like I stop thinking."

Bonnie giggled, "Sounds like you like him. What about Stefan then."

"I'm not leaving Stefan. I won't leave him."

"Is that an obligated feeing?" Meredith was curious.

"It's what I know. And I know that I will _not_ leave Stefan. I love him."

They both looked at one another and then looked at me. Matt sat down at our table moments later, "What are you guys talking about."

"Elena of course." Bonnie told him,

"What's wrong? Aunt Judith or Rob getting on your nerves?"

I sighed, Matt and I dated last summer. He was _so_ great to me, and when I broke his heart it was the worst thing I could have done. The worst thing I could have thought of doing….at that time. I knew that I was using Matt back then to keep myself busy; but I did love him eventually. My parents saw that I using him at first also. They warned me that using people like that would only get me into trouble.

Maybe I should have listened, "Boyfriend trouble Matt." I commented.

"I've been there before. What's wrong princess, Italian boy didn't buy you something nice?"

"Not funny Matt I was never like that with you was I?" Matt chucked, "Look I feel that me and Stefan are at a point where we can be serious now…but there are some…_strings_ attached."

"Hey you know what they say, double strings tying around one heart will make it rip."

"Who said anything about there being two?" Meredith was surprised, I could see it in her eyes.

"I didn't. But even though I'm a guy it doesn't mean I'm oblivious to everything. I know you'll make the right choice Elena, you've always been good at following you're heart" Matt said.

How was _he_ the one that gave me the best advice. I grinned, "Matt. You're the best." I spoke truthfully.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After school I went to see Stefan practicing – he and the team were already out on the field. He waved to me and I waved back and sat on the bleachers. The wind was blowing gently, it was a nice day.

"That was some entrance you gave this morning." Damon said sitting beside me.

"Stefan won't be happy to see you here."

"Does that mean you aren't happy to see me here?"

I'd be lying if I said no, "You need something Damon?"

"Yes. I need an answer from you. I know you said you'd never date me; but never is a very long time you know Elena. None of us have that amount of time. So are you sure that being with Stefan is the right choice for you right now?"

I saw Stefan glancing over to us. He was about to run over when his coach ordered him to come back. I wanted to tell him to run over and snatch me away. But at the same time I wanted to be around Damon and talk to him. He wasn't a bad guy, at least from what I could tell. Sure he could be seductive and use that against girls…such as myself but I could see deeper into his eyes. I can see that there is heartbreak every time he looks at his brother.

"You don't want me Damon. You want me because I am the girl that hasn't fallen crazy after hearing your voice. But you want me even more because you know I belong to your brother. I also know that you're hurting. Stefan did something to do to make you hurt, to make you resent him so much that you just want him to pay with everything he does. Why?"

Damon seemed troubled by this, I remained silent waiting for my answer, "You don't know anything."

"I know when someone is hurting. What is it?"

Damon looked at Stefan, "He killed my mother. My young, innocent mother; died three years after his birth. Do you know how insubstantial she got after having him? How she was dying. But she always smiled at me, she always held me close and sung to me. She told me to take care of Stefan. But how could I? He was the one that made her so sick, he was the one that made her die."

I was shocked, Damon blamed Stefan his whole life for killing their mother, "Death is something that no one has control over Damon… I lost my parents only a month and some time ago. They were killed in an accident and the person that hit them off the road is still out there. But I don't hate the world for it, I know I have to move on and just believe in something…something that gets me through the day."

"Your killer isn't looking you in the eyes every day." Damon began to get up and walk away.

"Damon! Damon, Stefan is not a killer! You're wrong about him! You cannot go on the rest of your life hating Stefan. Damon it isn't fair."

"What he did wasn't fair either." Damon called out to me and getting into his Ferrari.

_Idiot_; I thought – but I knew how he felt. I knew how I much I wanted to blame someone for my parents death. How I wanted to break out against the world. But I didn't have anyone to do that. I felt so sorry for him…

"Elena! What did _he_ want?" Stefan said.

"_Damon_ and I were just talking. Nothing to worry about Stefan. I'm going to get something to drink do you want anything?"

"No I'm okay. Are you sure that you were just talking?"

"Yes. Relax okay? I'll be right back. Stefan you have nothing to worry about. It's you and me okay?"

I assured him as I walked down the stairs and into the parking lot.

I guess my heart _was_ tied in two. But who will my heart fully? I really wish I had my mom to talk to right now…she'd know what to do. I don't want to be in love with two people…I don't want this feeling – now I find myself standing in the parking lot with tears coming down my face and all I hear is a car honking at me…but I couldn't move.


	5. Chapter 5: Tugs

Elena's POV

All Human

* * *

Chapter 5: Tugs

Suddenly I felt nothing but darkness; I wasn't sure what happened after the honking happened. Then I woke up to see Stefan and Damon leaning over me. Both of their eyes frantic with passionate worry. My eyes wouldn't stay open for much longer and ended up closing again – they felt so heavy.

"Elena! OH SHIT – Matt you didn't see her?

"She wouldn't move… I couldn't stop in time." Matt complained. So Matt was in the car? It wasn't his fault that the car hit me; I wasn't moving. I was too concerned about what I had going on in my head to even concern myself with what was going on around me.

"Elena? Come on baby wake up." Stefan's voice called out. I began to move around.

"She hit her head. We need to get her to the infirmary." Damon voice came into the conversation.

DOCTORS?!

I moaned, "No doctors. I hate hospitals please …guys no doctors." I begged as hard as I could.

"Elena you _need_ a doctor." Stefan's voice was pleading with me.

I stood firm, "No doctors. It's just a thump on the head." I commented trying to stand up, but my head hurt so much that I ended up falling back down. The moment I wobbled over I felt four arms wrapped around me – no question needed on whose arms they were.

I then remembered what happened though; I had fallen head first after the light blow from Matt's car. If he didn't stop when he did it could have been a lot worse.

I felt Stefan take my hand and kiss it, "Don't be silly Elena, you obviously need to see a doctor; you hit your head. You were lying here for at least a good two minutes or so before I got here."

"But I was here before that." Damon commented.

Oh why he'd have to go and say that, I thought, that I was only going to make Stefan furious.

"Someone take me home now." I complained – I was starting to get frustrated.

Suddenly I was being carried, who was it? "Damon put her down!" Stefan shouted.

"If you grab me Stefan then you're only putting _her_ at risk. Let me take her to someone I know that could help all right?" Damon asked.

I opened my eyes to see Damon's dark eyes looking down on me, "You okay Princess?"

"I just knocked my head. It's nothing." I assured him. I could feel him sliding me into his car.

"We'll be there in no time. Will you be all right till then?" Damon's voice was so soft; so gentle.

I nodded slowly, "No problem. Just _no _doctors please?"

"I'm coming with you." I heard Stefan voice coming from behind me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was later when I woke up again to see that I was in Stefan's room… again. Damon was in the chair across the room sleeping, Stefan fell asleep on the side of the bed. Bonnie and Meredith were sitting on my bed whispering when they both noticed that I was wake.

"Elena you're awake." Meredith sighed of relief, "They fell asleep a while ago. Alaric took a look at you – Damon called him; he said with enough rest you'd be just fine. Just whack on the head."

I looked at them, "Are _they_ okay?"

"Those idiots are fine," Matt whispered walking into the room, "Elena I'm so sorry about this afternoon I was honking at you like madness but you wouldn't move?" His comment sounded like both a statement and question.

I nodded, "I was spaced out. Sorry Matt it's my fault. Please tell me they didn't fight?"

Bonnie shook her head no, "They were worried about you; both of them didn't speak a word till Alaric was done. They were both so anxious Elena." Bonnie giggled inside.

"Glad they're better. My head is throbbing though." I complained.

"Here, take some Aspirin. Alaric is coming back later to check up on you. Thank god it was just a bad bump on the head and not anything more serious. Aunt Judith on the other hand is getting concerned; you're hardly sleeping at home Elena."

I flinched after taking the Aspirin, "I know. I didn't mean it to happen like that really." I laid down and turned to my friends, "I'm so confused right now."

Meredith and Bonnie took my hands, "Look at me Elena, it's going to be okay. But until you know what you want I think you should play the field a little bit. Don't keep your heart set on one just yet." Bonnie never really had a guy; she moved so quickly from each one of them that it was hard to keep track.

Meredith on the other hand had to whisper her insult to Bonnie ever so quietly; we all had to before we woke the boys. Matt was leaning against the wall, not sleeping but his eyes were close.

I closed my eyes but only for a moment, "I really want you to know one thing Elena," Matt said from his silence; my eyes flung open, "No matter what happens, they should always trust in you decisions. Though you've made mistakes in the past; considering how sound right now – a way I've never seen you like – I know that who you chose will be the right decision. Because knowing you; you've _always_ followed your heart in everything you do."

Matt always had something nice to say.

"Thank you Matt. I hope I make the right choice too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I said stay away from her!" Stefan shouted.

"You wouldn't know what to do brother if a dog came and bit you in the ass!"

This was going on for about an hour after my conversations with my friends, the boys had woken up. My mistake was saying hello to them because when they saw me awake they rushed over to me, offering me things and asking if I needed anything and before I knew it I was watching the two go at it.

"The only dog I have to worry about is you Damon!"

"That's funny because you're sure as hell acting like one!"

"That is enough!" Alaric shouted walking into the room – such timing, "What are you two idiots doing? Don't you see that Elena is recovering from a blow in the head and you're arguing like mad men?" Alaric walked over to Meredith – his girlfriend – and kissed her politely whiles walking over to me, "How's the head Elena."

"How do you think Alaric?" I wasn't being snappy but I thought it was obvious how I would be feeling.

"Have you been taking anything for the pain Elena?" Alaric and I had both a personal friendship and a business friendship.

"I really want to over dose on the Aspirin right now doc,"

Alaric smiled, "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so. I haven't been able to fall back asleep – though the ringing hasn't stopped my head is better despite the fact."

"I'm sure it is." Alaric did a whole bunch of test – he was a physician; trained in the army for six months. Then came here and study psychology and became a part time professor at our school. That's how Meredith and Alaric met each other; and slowly their relationship began. At first it was strictly student-teacher relationship but the moment Alaric transferred they practically jumped on each other. He was only five years older.

"Here we brought food." Bonnie said walking in with Matt – in the time it took Damon and Stefan to fight, they went to order some food to eat, "Elena get's first." Bonnie added as Matt helped her with the bags that they were carrying. It smelt really good.

Damon and Stefan looked away in shame, after insulting each other for a long while the brothers didn't realise the trouble that they had caused. I took some food in my mouth.

"Elena are you _sure_ you don't want to see a doctor?" Alaric asked again.

"I'm sure. Doctors don't help you Alaric…they tell you everything is okay, tell you that they will try to help someone that is dying and in the end it does no good. It's not worth it."

Alaric sighed, "What about them huh? They are worried sick out of whatever minds they've got up there Elena; let them be assured that you're all right. A scan, something?"

I shook my head no, "No doctors Alaric. Meredith please tell him something to make him stop?"

Meredith looked shocked when I turned to her, "It's been this way since the accident love, there's no changing her mind. Even I think it's a brilliant idea for her to get it checked out but this is up to Elena. I think we should all leave the room – Stefan you should stay behind and talk to her. Damon, _I_ want to talk to _you_ outside." Meredith said walking out of the room.

What everyone didn't know – but me that is – was that Meredith scared Damon; but he remained cool and walked out of the room with little trouble. So did everyone else leaving both Stefan and I alone to one another. Stefan sat on the bed and kissed my head.

"I was watching Elena, you didn't move from Matt's car. You just stopped; why?"

I turned away, "I was thinking, so much I forgot about moving. Everything happened so quickly next thing I knew I was being carried into the car."

Stefan took my hand, "Elena, it could have been more serious. You could have _died_. I know how you feel about doctors but is there no persuading you?"

I kept eating my food, "No not really." I concluded with my mouth full.

Stefan looked as if he wanted to cry, I knew I was being stubborn but I wasn't going to see a doctor. I coughed slightly and gave him a warm smiled, "Please stop worrying about me. I can get up and go home you know it's no trouble."

Stefan expression changed from worried, to serious, "No. You're either staying here or you're going to the hospital it's as simple as that."

"Stefan!" I shouted.

"There's no arguments about this Elena. This is the second time that you're lying in my bed after something serious happened to you. Two times too many now you either cut out this bratty audited or else you're going to see a doctor."

I couldn't believe several things about what he had just said. One he called me a brat which was totally untrue! Second he was threatening me with the doctors, third he was actually raising his voice at me! I put down my food at the side of the table and then covered myself under the blankets hiding my face from him. I heard Stefan laugh a little.

"Elena? What are you doing?"

"I don't want to talk to you, you were mean to me." I complained unhappily.

"Come on Elena cut it out, I didn't mean it okay I'm sorry. Can you look at me please lovely little love?"

I faked yawned, "I'm tired."

"Are you going to finish your food at least?" Stefan asked.

"Only if you go away."

Stefan gave another laugh and kissed my head from under the blanket, "All right; I'll go." I heard his footsteps walk out the room and then closing the door. I looked out carefully to make sure that there was nothing here. I sat up and began to finish my food. I was so not being a brat! How could he even say that in his cool sexy voice? As I was thinking about this, that's when the door began to open again.

"Stefan I thought I said I didn't want to –" But it wasn't Stefan at the door, it was Damon. My mouth stopped moving as he walked in and sat down.

"I'm not Stefan, thank goodness I am nothing like that _idiota_," His Italian was flawless, just like Stefan's, he was sitting beside me now, "I just wanted to make sure that you were all right now."

I nodded, "Hungry is all." I confessed, "What happened to your cheek?" I noticed that it was red.

Damon put his hand over it and smiled, "I knew it felt hot. A small whack from Stefan."

"You two were hitting each other?"

"Before Meredith and I got our conversation going Stefan irritated me. It was a small argument that last with two kicks from me and a punch from him before Alaric stopped us. I walked away and came up here. Sorry – I don't want you to be upset by this."

I put my hand over his red cheek – without thinking – and began to rub it. Damon's eyes were fixed on mines; I didn't notice until I pulled my eyes away from his red cheeks, "I'm sorry." I said jerking my hand back, but before I got my hands to rest on the bed Damon caught them.

"Don't stop." Damon's eyes were intense. I knew he liked me, I knew that I was starting to feel something more towards him, but I was in love with _Stefan._ Stefan made me feel differently and it would kill him to know that I left him for his brother – just like Katherine did.

"Damon… I can't." I whispered.

"You're scared that Stefan will be hurt? That he will be worried? You shouldn't be Elena. You're a smart girl you should know that nothing should stop you from going to where you want to be. What you want to have." Damon's voice was so seductive, pulling me closer and closer as if he was pulling me himself – but he wasn't. He didn't touch me.

I really wanted to know how it would be to kiss Damon… how passionate it would make me feel.

As I thought about this I was still moving closer to his lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreak

Elena's POV

All Human

* * *

Chapter 6: Heartbreak

I watched myself move closer to Damon, wanting him more than anything, wanting him like how a starving man needed food, how badly I wanted Stefan…but not at that moment. I soon could feel Damon breathing on me. I wasn't going to do it! I pulled back and looked at Damon, his eyes were wide with shock, I could only guess the look on my face.

"Damon I can't." I was breathing hard, "I can't betray Stefan…I'm with him, Damon." I pressed sobbingly. Why was my heart breaking when I uttered those words?

"A kiss won't kill you Elena." Damon was whispering, all most sounding like he wanted me more then what I felt at the moment.

"Stefan… I can't hurt him. I shouldn't…" I was whispering so low that I was afraid he wouldn't be able to hear me. But Damon grinned, knowing of what I said.

Damon grabbed me hard and pulled me close, his arms were tight around mine holding me firm against his body. Damon was different from Stefan – Damon was hard and rough with passion and lust. Stefan was soft and gentle with a seducing vibe and sexy smell.

"Elena," Damon's hands pressed against my body hard, the scent of his breath pulling me closer, making my mouth water with desire, "Don't hold back on what could be the most passionate thing you could ever feel. I know how to make you feel like Stefan couldn't."

Just as I was about to say something the door opened. I pushed myself quickly into the corner and Damon got up and stood beside my bed. Stefan walked into the room and saw Damon, he was about to say something when I intruded.

"Please don't hit him again." I didn't realise how pleading my voice sounded.

Stefan seemed stunned and pulled back from what I had said, "Damon, I need to talk to Elena alone for a moment." Stefan didn't seem hateful, he didn't seem upset. He was relaxed and calm.

I turned to look at Damon who calmly walked out the room without even looking at his brother. What just happened? Stefan sat down right beside me. I turned my body to face him and looked into his face. It was blank, even his beautiful green eyes were blank. He showed no expression, no concern, nothing. I braced my head against the wall.

"Come closer." I begged in my voice, my eyes were pleading. The more I saw Damon….the more I felt I needed Stefan, the more I felt that I wanted him. But I love Stefan, I do. Stefan looked confused and gently he moved in closer and brought me into his arms so that his arms wrapped around me, and my head was braced against his chest.

"Why was Damon in the room when I wasn't here Elena?"

"He wanted to make sure that I was all right." I answered him quickly. Was it too quick though? I quickly followed with, "After that fight you two had I thought it was pretty considerate for him to tell me what had happened."

I could feel Stefan let out a long sigh, "I trust you, I love you Elena. But I am going to ask you, did something happen between you and Damon?"

I jumped up and looked at his face. Though at that moment there was two Stefan's; I quickly caught myself, Stefan looked panicked for a moment, "Do you know how much I love you? Stefan… I am not Katherine. I won't leave you for Damon." Though three minutes ago I would have given anything to have a kiss from Damon

"I don't want this to be an obligation Elena."

"I'm not obligated to do anything Stefan!" I answered as soon and he finished his last word, "Stefan, you drive me to the point of insanity sometimes. I've never wanted anything more than you…" Before I knew it I was moving closer making Stefan move back. Soon Stefan's back was braced against the bed-head and my chest was pressed against his. I wanted Stefan so much at the moment, or maybe I wanted him to make me forget about Damon, forget about what all most happened.

"Elena, you're not well." Stefan whispered.

"I feel fine. "

Stefan shook his head "Elena –" But before he finished I pushed my lips against Stefan's and automatically he kissed back. Hard and passionately. I was losing air but I didn't care. Our lips moved quickly, and I moved my hands through Stefan's hair, face and body. I could feel Stefan shutter and shake whiles I was in his arms. I've never felt this before; the allure of his sent and the taste on his lips. It had me calling for more – practically pleading for it.

The next thing I knew Stefan had grabbed me and turned me on my back. I was laying down now with him looking over me. Stefan began to kiss my collar bone from left to right and up and down my neck. I held him close not wanting to let go. Then our lips found each other again.

We kissed for a long while; so long I began to think that my lips were going to fall off. And that's when I saw it; I opened my eyes and saw those dark haunting tempting eyes. I gasped as Stefan pulled away and look at me.

"What's the matter?" Stefan was grasping for breath, "Is it your head?"

I tried to collect myself…those same dark eyes that did not belong to Stefan's, "No…I mean I'm fine. You just don't give enough time to breath." I remember lying to my parents all the time. I became good at thinking up lies on the spot.

Stefan grinned and buried his face in my hair, then placing himself beside me, "Stefan?"

"I can't Elena. I can't take advantage of you at this moment." Stefan whispered to me.

"Okay." I simply said moving myself over him so that now I was looking down at him, "So what happens if we turn it around so that _I'm_ the one taking advantage of _you_?"

Stefan wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard and fast but pulling away all too soon, "No Elena. Go to sleep."

I sighed and moved away covering me face again. Stefan laughed and wrapped his arms around me, "My lovely little love, stop being so silly and sleep tonight beside me?" Stefan asked so kindly. I smiled and turned to him hiding my face in his chest and closing my eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was home now – my own home. I was sitting on my bed locked inside my room. I didn't go to school today but everyone else did. They thought I needed to stay home and sleep. But I couldn't sleep. So I called Alaric and told him I was going home to get some of my things. He was waiting for me downstairs but I wasn't in a hurry to meet him – everyone else in my house was at work or at school. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. During an intense moment between Stefan and me, I saw those dark eyes that belong to Damon.

Why was I turning around like this? Stefan and I had something so special, something that couldn't be found, I'm falling for him. But at the same time I'm falling for _him._ I don't believe I am…maybe my old habits are coming back? Maybe I am just acting so silly and wanting more than one guy like I've always wanted. Perhaps I wasn't made for having just _one_ man in my life.

God Elena! Why are you so foolish! Just as I was about to throw myself out the window – not literally – my phone rang. I walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I need to speak with you. Let's not make this conversation long and don't keep me waiting." The phone cut off. I looked at myself in the mirror – my expression was shocked.

"Katherine?" As I spoke her name I grabbed all my clothes and rushed downstairs begging Alaric to take me back to the house as fast as he could. With little questions he rushed me back to the house where I saw Katherine waiting in front of the doorway.

"What is _this_ about?" Alaric asked.

I shrugged getting out of the car, "I don't know just yet. Keep my clothes in here Alaric; something tells me that this is going to be interesting." I began walking over to Katherine.

"What took you so long?"

"What do you need Katherine. I have arrangements I need to attend to."

Katherine looked at Alaric and then walked inside the house. I followed her slowly and then she sat down at the kitchen table. Naturally I sat across her and just stared at her. She looked similar to me. Same long blond hair, the blue eyes and clear skin. She was shorter than I was. And her hair was wavy whiles mine was straight.

"When I looked at you, I see myself in some ways Elena and that bothers me; both brothers have now fallen for you just as they did for me back in Italy. Don't make the same mistake I did and chose only one. You must leave them both." Katherine's voice was so shockingly serious.

I couldn't even hear her breathing, or myself, "Katherine. I am in love with Stefan."

"I said that too before Damon came in. I said the same thing Elena. I was in love with Stefan, I was in love with everything about him. Then Damon comes and first he irritated me, then I began to grow close to him and I have _no_ idea what it was about him but I began to fall in love with Damon too. I had these two amazing men in my life and I knew I had to choose. And because I felt so different with Damon; because he made me question my love for Stefan I chose him. This caused them to quarrel."

I knew what she was saying was right. I knew that every word she spoke was the truth and it bothered me. It made me shake inside so hard that I wasn't sure if I could breathe. She was more similar to me now than I had ever thought her to be.

"I chose to forgive them, I welcomed them both into my home and I see history repeating itself. This needs to stop Elena. _They_ need to stop which means _you_ need to leave darling. You need to forget about them no matter how passionate they love you. Because I don't want to see you heartbroken, alone and in a house by yourself waiting for someone _like them_ to come back into your life because it will not happen Elena. "

Katherine was so afraid, she was so upset of what had happened to her back in Italy and she was worried that those same events will happen to me.

My heart was breaking.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but someone had to tell you the truth and it was better to have been me then learning for yourself." Katherine went back to her cold, unemotional voice.

"Katherine how could you dump this one her now! Don't you see she is clearly not ready for news such as that? She just had a shock yesterday." That voice belonged to Alaric. He obviously was listening. I stood up from the table and walked up to Stefan's bedroom where I grabbed my car keys and walked back downstairs.

"Elena. Where are you going?" Alaric question.

"Some fresh air,"

"Where do I tell Stefan or Meredith you are if they get worried."

I grinned and turned around, "Italy."

Before he got another word out I walked into my car and drove away. Maybe I should leave them? Maybe I should just forget about ever being with Stefan…or Damon. I should just forget about them. They're just like two strings tired around my heart and pulling it waiting to see who gets the bigger half. God! Does everything have to be a game to men? Why couldn't Damon just understand that I was with his brother? Then maybe this wouldn't happen. _But no_; he had to go and say he wanted me too.

I sighed and pulled my car at the side of the road. I was in no condition to drive. I knew better to drive when my thoughts were all over the place. I drove back and parked my car in front of Aunt Judith's house and got out. I guess a walk could cause less harm to me. I then thought of where I would go. I needed some alone time, so I needed to think of going somewhere that didn't involve people, or the chance of me running into one of my friends.

It then hit me; I walked down the street and into the playground. Then I looked for my little sister. Who was a splitting image of my father might I add.

"Elena!" Margret shouted running into my open arms.

"Hey you. Man I feel like I haven't seen you in like a billion years. That's my fault though; I didn't pay much attention to you for a while. I'm sorry Margret. How is it at home?"

Margret and I sat down in the sand box, her teachers knew who I was so I didn't seem like a creeper to the others, "Aunt Judy is always saying how she's worried about you. She says your hardly home because it hurts you to look around the house and she doesn't want to push you until you're ready." My sister was super smart for her age.

I grinned, "That's good. It does hurt a little but it's a little more complicated than that. I am a complicated person Margret I still need some time to find my brain."

"You lost your brain?"

"Yeah I did." I said laughing.

"Mom always said you lose too much." She was right, my mother was always yelling at me because I kept losing my things. I knew recess was almost over.

"Margret I don't want Aunt Judy knowing I was here today. But can you remember this one thing? Though I may not be home all the time and I come in and out, and fight with Aunt Judy and her fiancé … I want you to know that I am _always_ there for you okay babes. I may not be there to show it all the time but always remember that now; you are so important and I won't lose you."

The bell rang just in time for my speech to be over, "Will you be coming home any time soon?" Margret asked in a low but pleading voice.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not sure and I don't know if I can come back to your school any time soon. I'm going on a little trip, but don't worry I'll be fine. Go on, Mrs. Honey is looking for you." Margret gave me a big hug and walked off, "I love you." I called out.

Margret turned around and nodded, "I love you more!" And then Margret ran off before I could say anything else. I knew I hadn't lied to her, I wasn't sure if I knew myself anymore. One moment I was with Stefan next I was with Damon. I had no idea what I was doing anymore. Could Katherine be right about my faith ending like hers?

I didn't want it to be like that, I didn't want my life to be a lonely and full of regret. At the time Katherine was right, choosing only one brother instead of having two; but look what happened to her. I got into my car and began to drive down the street. My clothes were here so I could simply take off. But I even I knew I didn't have that amount of strength to leave them _both_ behind.

God I was such a coward.

I couldn't go back now and look at them both in the eye and say to them "_I choose."_ God I don't even think I will be able to say that to them. Maybe Katherine is right though, maybe I should just take off and leave them before I cause them more pain then what I want. Why do they _both_ have to fall in love with the _same_ girl! I could say I am flattered, but at the same time I am ashamed of myself.

One moment I am all over Stefan and the next I am crawling on his brother. You could totally call me a slut at this moment and I don't think I would deny it. But I didn't want to be that kind of girl. You know that girl that the boys had to fight over until she was pleased with whichever one won. I wanted to _know_ who I wanted to be with – who I really loved.

That's when I had an idea, seeing my sister gave me a clear head, now I just needed to clear my heart. So that meant I needed to see someone that I knew could help me. I started my car and pulled up in front of the school where I saw the boys at football practice. I picked up my phone and began to text Matt – I hope he could answer it. In no time Matt came running in his gear and hopped into my car.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"I have the same ring tone for you from when we were dating. You're the only one on my phone with that ring tone. When I heard it I knew it had to be important."

As Matt was explaining this to me I was already driving away from the school, "Believe it or not you're the only one that I could think of to clear my heart. Foolish I know but lately you've being giving me advice that I have to consider Dr. Phil worthy."

I heard Matt laugh under his breath, "What's up?"

"Before I tell you anything Matt you must _swear_ to me that you will never utter a word to this to anyone else all right. Promise me."

Matt looked at me, his eyes gazing as I was stared back – thankfully I was at a stop light – and then he said with a serious tone that was more than worthy of believing: "I promise you Elena, I will not utter a word no even sound of what you are about to tell me."

And just like that I began to pour out my heart. Telling him the emotions and the confusion not to mention the encounters between Damon behind Stefan's back. It was finally I was done. I had parked my car at the side of the road near a park – I hadn't realised that this is where Matt had driven me a few times for our make out sessions when we were dating.

"Elena looks like you have some serious thinking. If Katherine was right about her, then chances are those brothers might break you apart also. I'm worried for you."

"I'll say." I said leaning back in my seat, pulling my seat further back and relaxing at bit, "I'm sorry Matt… I've been nothing but a fool since last summer. Maybe I made all the wrong choices there too."

Last summer was the summer I broke up with Matt after I came back from Paris with my family. In Paris I met this guy Luka and we totally hit it off. When I came back home I didn't feel the same about Matt anymore. Now a new summer could come along and I could lose a good guy again.

Matt took my hand, "You've never done anything that you knew wasn't right Elena. You came back from Pairs and for whatever reason you didn't feel the same about me." _Of course I didn't tell Matt about Luka; it would have killed him,_ "But now is the time you need to think about yourself. Who is the right guy for you?"

I turned and looked out the window thinking about Stefan and Damon, "I don't know. You know what my dad always told me? He always said to me that if I didn't like something I should do everything in my power to change it. He believed I could do so much and I believed the same; that I could done whatever he said I could do. I miss his encouragement right now." I said sobbingly.

"Elena. I'm sorry." Matt whispered as I took a breath in.

"No, no Matt there is no reason why you should be sorry. I brought this on myself and I am going to fix it myself. Starting with you."

Matt's face went from concerned to shock and surprised.

I could feel the grin curving on my lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

Elena's POV

All Human

* * *

Chapter 7: Decisions

I took Matt's hand and explained to him my time in Paris. How I met Luka and that's what changed my feelings about him. Matt remained silent and then when I was done I saw a grin on his face.

"I now see why you couldn't look at me in the eye that day Elena. You know it killed me when you broke up with me, I was still in love with you; heck I still have feelings for you. But you did what you knew was right. Maybe that's all you gotta keep doing."

I was stilling holdings Matt's hand when he pulled away and then held his helmet, "Matt?"

"Maybe Elena… you're asking the wrong guy for help. Because I can't offer you advise for you to go to other guys when I think I want you too."

"Matt."

"It's okay. I know you're heart doesn't belong to me." Matt said leaning closer to me, "But thank you for telling me everything about Paris." Then he gave me a kiss on my cheek, "But right now I think that what you need it to talk to a girl. As much as I want to help you I don't think I can babes." Matt got out the car and smiling at me.

I grinned back, Matt was a good guy I don't understand why I couldn't just stay with him. Curse Luka… wait a second. That might be it. Last summer in Paris is where I left my heart. Maybe the thing I need is to go back to Paris and find my heart?

I drove back to Aunt Judith's house and quickly got the rest of my things from my bedroom – no one was home – so I decided to leave a note telling everyone where I was. When I was done packing all of my clothes and essentials – basically everything in my room – I then went into Aunt Judith's room and took enough money from her to take me to Paris, "I'm sorry." I told myself and then ran back to my car. It was all most two, so school would be over soon.

I pushed my foot on the gas and drove off without looking back, tears in my eyes and a fuzzy mind. Somehow I needed to go back to Paris – I was in love and perhaps the city of love could help me out too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I arrived to Paris in no time – well actually a few hours – but I was in such a hurry that didn't notice the time. The boys are probably out of their mind with worry by now. I hate putting them through this but in some ways Katherine and Matt was right. I needed to get away, but not forever and Matt was right, if he couldn't help me then I needed someone that could and if I remember correctly, Luka was all for it. I put my bags down close beside me and then picked up the pay phone.

"Bonjour, ceci est Luka"

"You're lucky I kept your number all this time Luka."

"Elena?" The shock in his voice made me burst out into a laugh, then I had to contain myself but still giggling to myself, "This is a surprise what can I do for you mon amour?"

I love his French accent, "Pick me up at the airport Luka there is a lot that we need to talk about. One also being you and I taking a little trip to Italy. I'll wait for you at the main entrance."

I heard no stutter, no hesitation. Luka put down his phone and it was then I knew he was on his way.

Within an hour Luka pulled up in front of me and I welcomed him with a tight hug, "I can say this is a surprise. I thought what we had Elena was just a little fun?"

I laughed, "Luka you said if I ever needed_ anything_ I can come to you. I've just flown from Virginia to Paris. You owe me honey."

Luka picked up my bags and laughed, "Come on then my _Cherie_ we have a lot to talk about."

I got Luka's car as he began to drive off back to his place. I began to tell him about what has happened to me recently, and how I needed help to sort out my love life.

"Elena you've always been the kind of girl that just wanted some fun, that always fooled around remember? That's what I liked about you. You didn't care what happened."

"I remember that Elena. But Luka…I think I forgot her here."

"And you've come back to find her then?"

I shook my head no, "No. I've come back to ask her for advice. I also knew that you were the last person I acted that way with and I wanted to know…have you changed also."

"No my amour, I have not change but you know what I did learn that I should stop playing around with the ladies heart cause when they find out they can hurt you." Both Luka and I laughed, "But Italy you said? What does this mean? You would like me to take you there?"

I nodded, "You're the _only_ person in Europe I know that can take me there and that I would enjoy being with. You know I can be snappy sometimes."

"I remember all too well." Luka turned to look at me, "Then I will take you there, but only because I owe you Elena Gilbert. You showed me how to be a true boyfriend and lover."

I blushed at his thought and then looked away, "Mama is home, we will eat and sleep here and leave tomorrow, and you must be tired."

"I am thank you Luka; for everything."

Luka smiled and took me hand as we drove down the road.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When we got to Luka's house his mother welcomed me with more than welcome arms, along with his father and little sister Maria – all whom I've met before. They showed me to the guest room, where I took a shower, freshened up and walked downstairs to see Luka – shirtless might I add – on the living room couch.

"I've spoke to Papa about tomorrow, everything is ready." Luka said sitting up straight as I sat beside him, "According to Papa it's around ten or so hours from Paris to Milan. That's about 529 miles or so. Either way it shouldn't take us too long. Leave in the morning gets there at night."

"Stefan is going to kill me when he finds out I've been travelling and staying with you." I said giggling – that would be funny.

"It never bothered you when that Matt of yours called us when we were making out in front of the Eiffel Tower." Luka teased but he saw the serious look on my face, "Besides I am here to help, and I've also wanted to meet Italian women's."

Both Luka and I laughed and I sat up, "Thanks Luka, I can't tell you how much this means to me. But can I ask you something? Not that I am being ungrateful or anything but tell me… why are you so willing to help me. I've never once been this nice to you."

Luka leaned closed to me, with serious eyes and took my hand. I just stared into his eyes for a moment and then smile, "Because Elena Gilbert. You are the first girl I have ever loved and been a lover too. And even when you went back to the States you still wrote to me. I am sorry I haven't e-mailed you back in such a long time that is _my _fault. But my point is, you came to me because you can trust me, and I am willing to help you because that's how we are with each other."

"Luka you romantic,"

Suddenly my phone rang, I knew the area code and number - Meredith, "Don't yell, and don't scream. Are you with the guys right now?"

"Where the hell are you Elena? We've looked all over Fells Church for you to find out you're in Paris? Katherine told us about what you two talked about; did she make you leave?"

"It was purely me. Where's Stefan and Damon?"

"Out of their minds with worry. They are coming to Paris as we speak, I'm not going with them but the boys are on their way to the airport now. Who are you staying with?"

"Luka –remember I told you about him? My…_lover _from the summer?" I said grinning at him wickedly, "Look we're on our way to Italy tomorrow so stop the guys and tell them not to bother. I needed to get away to think, not for them to follow me. Please Meredith I don't need them here right now."

I heard Meredith sigh, "I'll call them. But you're with Luka? If I remember correctly you two were _pretty_ serious. And why are you going to Italy? You said you were going to Paris."

I blushed and turned away, "That was the old Elena. The new Elena is here on a very important search. I needed Luka's help that's why I came to Paris. But somehow I felt like Italy was where my answers are. Come on Meredith don't do this to me now. You and Bonnie should know how it feel when it comes to someone I feel strongly about."

"I know. My calling card is all most out; I'll call the guys but promise me you'll be careful. Please Elena?"

I nodded, "Yes. I promise."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In my short-shorts and tang-top I got into Luka's car and we drove off early that morning. But man was it a hot morning; as if I didn't need to worry about other things.

"Do you know Italian?" Luka said; his eyes stuck on the road.

"Not enough. How is your Italian?"

"Enough to keep us alive I suppose. I have my cousin's friend house that we will be staying at. They are some nice people, two sons but the sons are studying on their own right now so they won't be there. That gives us two rooms for ourselves."

I sighed and leaned back, "I really hope that my gut doesn't let me down on this one Luka, I really need to know who is the right guy for me to be with because I'm scared that one of them might be my soul mate; I'm foolish I know."

"I think you're a brilliant beautiful girl who is just following her heart wherever it takes her. It takes guts to come to France, call an _ex-lover_ for help and then go down to Italy. That to me is amazing."

_Or foolish_ I thought to myself. I couldn't help but think of all the times that I've hurt all the guys in my life. How cold and icy I once was and now look at me…I didn't even see this coming.

Luka drove none stop; the air smelt of sweet pine trees and freshly cut grass. I tried to take in as much as I could. Europe was beautiful and so majestically; I didn't always think I would travel here. I guess two things great happened from this event.

"We're heading into Italy right now." Luka said breaking me from my concentration.

I nodded and watched as we entered. We've been on the road for hours and I needed a stop, but I just wanted to get to the house quickly so I could see where Stefan and Damon grew up. I wanted to know those boys better, see which one I wanted to be with. I didn't want to hurt Stefan again, but at the same time the way Damon looked at me…I don't want to hurt him too.

We arrived in a small country area. It smelt like farm…ew. Luka rolled up his windows and then it became dark so we pulled up in front of a house.

"This is the Salvatore's house. We'll be staying with them for a while." Luka said getting out of the car.

It took a few moments before the words sunk into my brain, "The Salvatore's?"

Luka turned back and nodded, "Yeah."

"Luka…that's Stefan and Damon's last name," I dragged my words out.

Luka placed his arms on the top of his car and sighed, "Would you rather we stay somewhere else then? We could go to a hotel or something but it's more of a drive you know? I personally don't care as long as you're comfortable."

I shook my head, "No. I think this is a sign. This is just where we need to stay." I smiled and walked into the house. There was an old man sitting in his chair smoking what seemed to be a pipe before he noticed us coming in. The old man got up slowly from his chair and smiled at us warmly.

"_Ciao i bambini _I am pleased to see you made it here safely."

"Thank you sir, the drive here was short to nothing. This is Elena, and I am Luka. We will be staying with you – or so my friend Antonio told me? Is that all right with you?"

"Of course; I have two extra rooms here. Antonio is a good man I trust the people he sends to me. Now may I ask what is it you two are looking for?"

"It's actually me. And I am looking for answers. I have two boys in love with me and I might be in love with both of them also. So I came to this place searching for some answers."

The old man laughed, "I know this all too well. But why here all the way in Italy?"

I took in a deep breath, "Because the men that are in love with me are Stefan and Damon Salvatore." I saw his expression change, "I didn't know you were their father until we pulled up in front of your house. I thought it was a sign so I came inside." My voice was low and slow.

The old man sat up in his chair and sighed a heavy and tired sigh, "My sons are at it again huh? But why come here to Italy?"

"I didn't want to be like Katherine." This shocked him, I paused for effect, "I didn't want to chose and then regret it. I'm not like her, your sons know that I will not make a mistake with them, I will not make them regret being with me."

The man looked to Luka, "And your role is?"

Luka grinned, "A beautiful young lady came asking me for help. How could I not want to help?" Luka teased, "Elena and I have been good friend for a while now, and I will not let her down."

"Are you that compelling for men to do whatever you ask?"

"I never compel them. It's just the effect I have," I couldn't hold my smirk back.

The old man seemed amused and then nodded, "You may chose your room, but try this. Both of my son's rooms are beside one another; take turns sleeping in each room whiles you're here. And then tell me what your dream or how you feel?"

"And that will help?"

"It always helps to write it down _ragazza dolce_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Day 1 _

_Nothing happened today. Luka and I just settled down the other night and then I went to sleep. The room I slept in was the room closest to the stair case. It was simple. Filled with books and paintings of scenes and places that looked from a fairy tale – I slept well in this room. I dreamt about lying on the beach in the warm sun. It was so peaceful and relaxing. I wish I never woke up. In my dream I also dreamt of a boat out on the waters, its sail was tall that the sun blinded me from seeing the top. On the boat was a figure that waved at me, I waved back compelled not knowing who it was. I knew it had to be one of the boys though. I woke up with the sun on my face and I felt safe and warm. Strange thing was I kept smelling salt water – like the ocean. I should get ready for breakfast. _

_Day 1; Entry 2_

_All day I smelt salt water. Luka and I spent most of our day sightseeing. I kept imaging Stefan and Damon playing around here when they were younger. I heard a lot of stories from their old neighbours who watched them grow up. Nothing much has changed though, they still like to fight, bicker and look as if they were always competing for something. But one thing that everyone said was that they were VERY different. What I've summed up basically is that Damon was the oldest; therefore he took control and did what he wanted. Going places seeing things; studying arts and dances and cultures, basically just curious with the world I suppose. Stefan was different, he was more grounded, and much more physically. Always building or fixing, exploring and creating and always there to help someone in need. _

_In a sense both brothers were the same…in a sense. It's getting late, and I can't wait to see what I dream tonight. I'm sleeping in the other room tonight, the one at the end of the hallway, this room is full of books also, but the walls are mounted with figures and statues that look like there were made from marble and some from wood and it had scattered designs on them._

_Day 2_

_It's been the second day here. Last night I dream that I was in a forest, pine cone smells and tall green tress that reached so high I could barely see them. I was sitting outside a lodge, a wood made home with a cozy feeling. Very settled, very calm, it smelt great and the air was musky. It smelt strong, and protective. Like no matter if I was in the middle of the forest I'd be safe. In the distance, sitting on a mountain was a figure much like the one on the boat. It was smoking singling me, telling me hello – or so I guessed. When I woke up just now I smelt sweet pine cones, and I felt like arms wrapped around me. Safe and protected – both dreams were so great…so was each brother._

_God I hate life._

I put down the pen and paper and walked downstairs to see Stefan's and Damon's father reading. He looks up to me and smile.

"You've dreamt in both rooms?"

"I have." I replied looking around for Luka.

"He's gone to the bakers; I asked him to buy some bread for breakfast this morning he should be back soon. So would you like me to help you with your dreams?"

I smiled and sat down beside him, "Get ready, because something tells me you're in for it."

And just like that I began to explain everything.


	8. Chapter 8: Choices Made

Elena's POV

All Human

* * *

Chapter 8: Choices Made

"So what do you think?" I had just finished panting after telling Mr. Salvatore _ever detail _about my dream. If my dreams can help, I didn't want to miss a thing.

During my story, Mr. Salvatore listened through everything without interrupting, or flinching, I couldn't even read his expressions, "Your first dream shows that your life with that son would be relaxing; with little worry and it will be glamorous with protection and structure. The second room, is a life of protection and satisfaction, also but also of adventure, excitement and contentment. But both sons will protect you, and both will try to make you happy."

"Both sounds wonderful as well. I'd be happy living both those lives. But it hasn't helped me, I still don't know which son I want to be with." I sobbed very unhappily.

Mr. Salvatore saw my displeasure and began to frown as well. But this changed suddenly when his eye shot up wide and he walked over to a book sitting over the fire place. My eye had only followed him over to the book case and then I saw him laugh a little. Mr. Salvatore walked over to me and sat down calmly pulling out another pipe from his pocket.

His facial expression was grim, as if he didn't want to open the book which he held tightly in his hands. I watched Mr. Salvatore run his hands over the harden cover of the book.

"Mr. Salvatore are you feeling okay?"

"I haven't open this book in all most fourteen years," Mr. Salvatore said whiles opening the book – it was a photo album "This is a photo of Stefan and Damon about ten years ago or more, they were both very young lads it was taken when I took them to Rome; the only time the two got along. Behind them is their aunt Maria, and this photo beside them is their mother, Sophia."

"She's beautiful." My eyes watched the photo of their mother, she had long brown following hair, wavy and full. Her eyes were shot deep green and her skin was ivory. Much like mine only mines was lighter. In this photo she was standing wearing a purple long gown and bracing against a tree. She was slim but so very, very beautiful.

My eyes then went to the boys; their aunt was holding each of their shoulders with her hands and smiling at the camera. The boys stood side by side smiling, holding hands as if they were in a union. It looked like at one point they were once together – like brothers.

Mr. Salvatore began, "Let me tell you how I met Sophia. She was the only daughter of the mayor a long time when I was…about seventeen; your age. Yes she was so beautiful and let me tell you she was wanted by many men, she had five older brothers that always protected her. And that meant that any suitor was badly thrown out if he tired to woo her," _Tee hee, he said woo, _"So I found out where each of her brothers worked and studied. And every day for five days I went from one brother to the other to the other challenging my love for Sophia. Now I did not love her out of the blue, I loved her for seven years. Since I was a small child of only ten I had saw her walking with her mother in the town square and she was the most beautiful creature I have ever set eyes on."

The way he spoke of Sophia was magical, the way the twinkle in his eyes wrote the words _I loved her_ made me want to cry, "I knew from that moment, at that age that I will marry her. And I set out to do so, watching her from her window when she played her violin, making short conversations with her in the market so we knew one another. But when I spoke to the brothers; let me tell you it was the hardest thing I have ever done. They beat me badly, questioned and made me do awful and tough errands. But in the end, I won all five of them over.

"They were surprised and so was I. So at the end of the fifth day I could no longer wait. I brought the nicest flowers, worn my cleanest clothes, washed my face – though I still had many bruises and walked right in front of Sophia's house. I told her who I was; but she already knew, she knew me as the metal workers son, she had seen me many times and remember my warm hellos and smiles. I told her I won each of her brothers over and that I loved her, I told her about the first time I saw her, spoke wonderful words to her. With each moment I fell in love with her."

"That is _so_ romantic." I confessed.

"We married, three years later we had Damon, and then Stephan short time after. Then Sophia got ill. It was my happily ever after up until then. The moral is my story is this; the one that loves you more is worthy of showing his love."

"Proving their love how?"

"Do you have five brothers that want to kill any suitors?"

I laughed and shook my head no – _I have one little sister, does that count?_

"Then don't worry. If they are _my_ sons. They will find a way. We are Salvatore men."

At that moment I felt someone's arms on my shoulder, I turned to see that there was Luka, "I bought you something." Luka said looking at Mr. Salvatore, "That was a wonderful story, you do know how to _woo_a lady my good sir. I can see your sons have that effect also. Excuse me though I want Elena to see something." Luka grabbed my hand and showed me out.

I followed him up into the bedrooms where he sat me down on the bed and pulled out a light lilac dress, much like the one Sophia had – only it was more modern and shorter…a lot shorter – my eyes widen from the sight of the dress.

"On my way from the bakers I saw this and I knew I screamed you name; Elena will you wear this?"

"It's so beautiful Luka," I stood up and walked over to the dress, holding it but not talking it from his hands, "But why? I cannot accept this."

"Something about this dress say's _you_. I can tell by the look on your face that you liked it. Tonight there is a dance in the town square you must come. There is this girl I met today - no I should say lady. She is from Paris but came here three years ago. We spoke French and she and I connected instantly. It was so unbelievable Elena!"

I giggled and took his hand, "Luka have you found yourself someone to fall in _love_ with?"

Luka blushed, "I cannot face her alone; you must come or I'll just end up looking like a fool."

I saw the look in his eyes. Luka was a _player_, a cool and seductive guy. Back in Paris he never lost his cool in front of the ladies, for him to say he will end up looking like a fool… he really needed me to be there, and I owe Luka a lot, "Okay, you got me I'll come with you tonight."

Luka hugged me and nodded, "Thanks Elena!" He said running out of the room. Unwillingly I hung the dress up and stared at it.

"This is a sign. It's got to be."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Elena!" Luka called from the bottom of the stairs. I had showered and fixed myself up to look dressy and nice for tonight dance. I watched myself in the mirror with purple dress. It looked just like Sophia's; only shorter and no sleeves. But everything else was the same; everything. I walked downstairs and saw the look on Mr. Salvatore's face; he himself knew the dress well.

"Elena that dress –" But before he finished I cut him off.

"Luka bought it for me this morning it's lovely isn't it?"

Mr. Salvatore grinned and nodded, "Nothing could be more right. Enjoy yourselves children."

"Bye Mr. Salvatore!" I called out closing the door behind me.

Luka and I walked into the car before he spoke again, "You look stunning Elena. Just as I remember you last summer," Luka's voice had a genuine touch to it.

"Do you still look at me the same way you did last summer? With that passion and lust?"

Luka chuckled to himself for a moment, "At first I thought maybe I'd be tempted to fall in love with you – again. But seeing you at the airport…your eyes were changed, you're eyes didn't belong to me anymore like they did last summer. You were different. As it turns out so was I."

I turned to see Luka's eyes, their deep colourful honey that always made me think of summer. Luka reminded me of the nights we snuck out of my house when we were in Paris, and run down the alley's laughing with excitement. Then he'd take me to eat, we're talk, laugh and flirt. Kissing until dawn and then returning me home where I snuck off and saw him again.

"You made me feel excitement Luka; I'm glad that I chose you to come to Italy."

"I'm glad it wasn't anyone else but me."

I sighed with relief, during all of this I could still have someone to hold onto, "Say this girl, tell me about her? What's she like? I have to make sure my boy is taken care of."

Luka laugh and began his tangent of this girl, finally we drove into town and then parked our car behind a house. I then got out seeing so many people gathering, it was a small town, and everyone knew everybody. Many of the girls ran to Luka and the boys all gathered around me welcoming me kindly. The old Elena would have played along with this and take advantage of each of them. But the new me didn't want to speak to any, nor dance with any – I know I sound like a bloody nun! Oh there's another choice, me running off and joining the convent.

I walked away when the dancing started; the town at night was really beautiful. I could see all the stars and the smell in the air was great. I was surprised of how calm I felt just stepping away from the town a little and into the valley. I sat down in the grass and held my knees close to my chest. It wasn't cold, it was warm and the wind was like a blanket. It felt warm every time it touched my skin.

Coming to Italy has cleared my mind. I think that now I can go back home and make clear decisions. That's all that matters. On the bright side I didn't end up badly hurt again –which to me has been happening _a_ _lot_ lately. I braced my back against a large tree and closed my eyes. It was so relaxing here though there were a few problems when I get back home.

Then Mr. Salvatore words began to run through my mind: _Prove their love to me_? I didn't even know if that would impress me at this point. Luka's dress on one hand really made me feel like a princess. I was happy when I saw it – or surprised – but it really was a lovely dress. It reminded me of Sophia. She was beautiful; a beauty lost too soon I suppose.

Before I knew it…I had fallen asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I dreamt I was in a valley with tall grass; my dress was blowing in the wind along with my hair. I looked around to see someone standing in the distance.

"Who's there?" I called out. The figure turned around and I saw her face, "Sophia." I mouthed her name. She was wearing the same long dress I saw in the photo that Mr. Salvatore showed me. She looked like a timeless beauty, never aging. She still looked like the girl in the photo – then again she did die young. Her hair was long till her waste and her green eyes sparkled at me.

"Elena Gilbert, I've been watching you for such a long time." Sophia's voice sounded like bells chiming softly in the wind, "I've been watching you when both my son's called your name in heartbreak to me."

Without knowing I began to walk closer to her, "They both miss you so much. And _I_ never wanted to hurt them." Tears began to swell in my eyes as I walked so close that now I was standing right in front of Sophia. When the wind blew I could smell the sent off of her, it smelt like honeysuckles and sweet grass.

"I miss them too. They've grown up to become real men. Foolish but real; they really care for you, but I know the truth Elena. One loves you and one really just cares for you. Of course you want love. I know you don't want to hurt both of them darling."

"I just want to know who my soul mate is."

"You truly believe that one of my sons is your soul mate?"

I nodded slowly, "I flown from my home town of Fell's Church, came to Pairs and asked a guy I use to go out with to take me to Italy just so I can find out which son…is for me. I love them both; but only _one_ is right for me." I confessed to her.

Sophia looked at me and grinned, "Elena," She said wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close. My head rested on her chest as she stroked my hair slowly and softly, "You've lost the privilege of talking to your mother, seeking her advice when you need it. Baby it's okay."

I began to sob, I really began to sob in this woman arms out of nowhere. It was so weird I could understand why, maybe it was because I hadn't hugged my mom in such a long time. I really missed her.

"Don't cry princess, I've seen your mama and papa; they're happy and they want you to be happy."

At that moment I pulled away in shock, Sophia looked at me with wide eyes, shocked that I had broken our embrace. I began to move back further from her, "No." I shook my head, "You haven't seen them, they're dead."

"What am I Elena?"

"I don't believe in Spirits. The dead is the dead, simple as that."

"Elena, there is worlds out there that you couldn't possibly comprehend. And I am not a ghost – those are unsettled spirits, I am a soul coming to visit you through your dream. Telling you Elena, that I am here to help you. I have seen the way you've loved my sons, so has my husband. I'm here to help you darling."

"You want to help me? Why?"

Sophia took my back into her arms, "Because I love you Elena. You love my sons so much, you don't want to hurt them, you want to do the best for _them_ and not just yourself. I could never do that for them. Something I regret but something I want to make up for a lifetime of leaving my sons when they were both so young."

I sighed heavily, "You didn't have a choice."

"Elena sweetheart you need to listen to me okay? I will send the son that loves you the most…your soul mate to find you. The other son I will comfort and send to find something he would have never expected okay? I'm going to take care of you." Sophia kissed me on my forehead, "Be happy _piccolo angelo_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Then suddenly I felt something wet against my lips. It wasn't rain, I broke away from the dream and shot open my eyes and saw Stefan. With such relief, excitement and joy I jumped forward into his arms pushing him back and the shock made him fall backwards. I landed on top of him and kissed him passionately and hard. Stefan hands running through my hair, down my back and holding me close.

"Stefan," I whispered looking into his eyes, trying to catch my breath, "What are you doing here? How were you able to find me?"

"I had to come and find you; I was so scared something could have happened to you. When Meredith told me you weren't in Paris anymore my heart sank, and somehow…I knew you'd be here." While Stefan was talking we sat up still close to each other's embrace, "You're crying Elena. Did you have a nightmare?" Stefan began rubbing my cheek softly.

I then remembered my dream, Sophia sent my true love to me, "Stefan… " I looked into his eyes and pulled myself close to him, so close that I was afraid my embrace would press against him too hard.

"Elena what's wrong?" Stefan arms tightened around me quickly, worried that something must have happened to me. I couldn't help myself, I was shaking so much.

Then with such confidence, assurance, I knew what I had said was 100% true.

"Stefan I love you."


	9. Chapter 9: Unwoven

Elena's POV

All Human

* * *

Chapter 9: Unwoven

Stefan looked at me, I didn't think he knew the intensity of those three words. How much I meant it. My heart was tied together with his. Didn't he feel it?

"My little lovely love I love you too."

I shook my head no, "No Stefan you don't understand. _I love you_, I am willing to give up my life for you. I gave away my heart the moment I met your eyes. I came to Italy searching, hoping that I wouldn't end up like Katherine. Having to chose, having to pick if you or Damon were the right one for me; I didn't want you both to fight."

Stefan cupped my head in his hands, "Elena, I never wanted to cause you any pain. I never wanted you to run off and have to do this on your own my love. Forgive me, I hope it wasn't a burden? I also hope that you've chosen what _your_ heart wants?"

"Coming here I learnt about your childhood, both yours and Damon's. I learnt about your mother, how your mother and father met. I discovered both of you the way you two wouldn't have been able to. I think I found the right one. I _know_ I found my soul mate." I was breathing hard. My heart began to hurt…I was scared to hear what he was going to say next.

Stefan grinned and then moved closer, his chest pressed against mine, his hands pressed against my back. I could feel him pulling me closer, his warmth, his smell – he smelt of pine cones – I didn't move. I don't think I could even breathe at that point. I was too scared. The dream about me in the forest came flooding back with one quick speed that I thought I was going to pass out. So this was Stefan? This was _my_ Stefan.

"Elena, you are my life. I would give anything to be with you, I would travel the world just to find you. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. I'd do _anything_ for you. I love you – those three words have my life in them."

Mr. Salvatore was right; these boys did know how to _woo_ a woman. But he said prove his love to me? Is that still in the bargain because I could really use something to cheer me up?

"I got you something." Stefan said – _ironic much?_ – Stefan pulled out a long golden chain. Dangling from it was a heart engraved, S[heart]E, "I was going to give it to you when you were _supposed_ to be resting back at home. But seeing as how the table turned."

The words were written in diamonds and the golden chair sparkled under the candle light. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery I have ever seen. Simple, but so elegant, "Do I have to put it on myself?" I asked childishly as Stefan moved behind me and pulled my hair out of the way, putting my chain on and then kissing my neck.

"I love you Elena."

Just as I was about to turn around and return the comment someone called my name, "Elena? There you are I thought I lost you." It was Luka running over to me. In shock I jumped away from Stefan which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. This made Stefan nervous.

"Luka; I'm sorry, I walked away after a few moments the dance started. It began to get a little bit _too_ _crowded_if you know what I mean." I paused to see that Luka was glaring at Stefan, he probably thought it was guy hitting on me, "Luka, this is Stefan Salvatore."

Right away Luka's eyes changed, "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

"And who are you?" Stefan asked.

_Ah damn it_ I thought _I forgot to tell Stefan about the whole Luka and I thing._"Might as well," I said out loud. It wasn't like he could just take back all he said, "Luka is my ex boyfriend Stefan. I did go to Pairs but only to meet him. He is the one that brought me here to Italy so that I could think. He is also the one that gave us a place to stay. He's a very good friend of mine."

"You brought your _ex-boyfriend_? The two of you…alone!"

"It really isn't that bad as it seems you know, I mean come to think of it Elena and I have settled on good terms. Like you I am willing to do anything for her, but I do not love her like that anymore." Luka explained.

"But you love her?" Stefan jumped at Luka quickly.

I put my hand gently on his chest, "I do love her," Luka added as we both turned to look at him, I tried to keep my calm, "Elena is a very dear and important person in my life. I love her and would do anything for her. But I do not love her more than what you could Stefan. Her heart obviously now belongs to you, I do not wish to intrude."

The tension in Stefan lifted, he could see the realness in Luka, "Merci Luka, I can see now that I could leave Elena in your care."

Luka chucked, "You got nothing to fear. Elena on the other hand had sent me on a mad goose chase searching for her. You had me panicking Gilbert."

I gasped, "I'm sorry! I hope I didn't ruin your date for you Luka?"

"Nah she's all right. I told her to meet me at the Salvatore house, which is probably where we should be going to. Come on back to my car."

"You're staying where?" Stefan said in shock.

_Another thing I forgot_, "When we arrived we were told we'd be staying at the Salvatore house. We had no idea it was _your_ house till we got there. That's where I've been staying."

"With my father, are you serious?"

"I have no reason not to be. Aren't you coming?" I asked.

Stefan hesitated, "Me and my father haven't gotten along well in a _long_ time Elena."

I took his hand and pulled him to the car, "Well it's time to make amends?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The drive back had Luka and I telling Stefan about everything that happened. From the time I got to Paris to the moment he found me in the valley. Stefan seemed impressed – even more impressed that nothing happened between Luka and I. And to make matters a little bit more interesting Luka had explained my summer in Paris with him…for no reason. I wish he didn't have to do that.

"We're here," Luka said pulling the car to a stop. I got out of the car and looked at Stefan forcefully pulling himself out as well.

"Stefan –" But before I could finish Stefan walked right past me and into the door. I hurried and followed right after him.

"Mr. Salvatore! We've returned!" Luka called out as he was hanging up his jacket. Stefan went tense and nervous. It's been two years since Stefan left home to start his own life. Mr. Salvatore walked into the room and the moment he saw Stefan he dropped his pipe on the floor and stood there, the welcoming smile had faded and he looked as paler than a dead man.

"_Ciao il padre_," Stefan greeted his father. Mr. Salvatore jumped at the voice of his son. Luka picked up his pipe and handed it to Mr. Salvatore as he looked at me.

"Elena we should leave them." Luka said walking back through the front door. I nodded and followed him outside. You could cut the tension in that room with a knife.

Suddenly my cell phone rang, "Hello?" I answered.

"Ah ha! I found you, is it my turn to hide?"

"Damon?" I questioned in surprised? I had no idea what to say after that.

I heard Damon laughed, "The one and only in this whole world! I'm in Italy actually. I came looking for you when I got a little bit… side tracked. I'm with Katherine, where are you?"

_Katherine?_Was that what Sophia meant by comforting, "I'm at your house actually. I've been staying here coincidentally since I arrived in Italy, I had no idea Katherine was looking for me to?"

"Yeah well she felt kind of bad about the whole telling you off in the kitchen incident and wants to help me find you. Turns out that Katherine had been hurting this whole time." I

"And are _you_ going to make it better Damon?" I asked.

I hoped that I didn't push it, I was actually just wondering if Damon still had feelings for Katherine, "Elena, Elena, Elena my love, don't we have a lot to talk about? Hey we'll see what happens when we get to the house. Give us an hour or so?"

"Will do; I'll see you soon Damon." I said hanging up the phone.

I turned to see Luka staring at me with those eyes that meant you did something wrong, "What?"

Luka grinned, "Damon? Isn't he the other boy you're in love with?"

I nodded, "Yes I am in love with him, but I'm not sure it's the same kind of love anymore." I said pausing, "It's scary how that works out isn't it?"

Luka and I both ended up laughing when suddenly we heard something crash inside. Like a bullet the two of us ran inside quicker than anything. it was all a blur and the next thing I knew I saw Stefan standing in front of his father, the window was broken.

"What happened in here?" I questioned.

"Stefan is angry with me." Mr. Salvatore said, I turned to Stefan to see that his hand was bleeding. He had smashed the window himself. I ran over to his hand and cupping it. He was bleeding and angry, I didn't understand the reason for their rage.

I turned to Mr. Salvatore, "What has gotten into you two?" I began my questions there.

"My father was just running down all the mistakes I have made! Isn't that right father? So what? Are you going to tell me that now I am not like Damon and that Elena is another mistake?"

"Stefan –" I was shocked by the rage in his voice.

"Stefan! Do not talk to me in that voice! I am your father! You are the one that left me and ran off! I never knew where you were, I never knew if you were alive or dead! Do you know how haunting that is for a father? To not know where _both_ this sons are!" Mr. Salvatore voice was full of rage and hurt.

I stood there and watched, "My whole life father you never showed any of us love! You taught us to be cold and to live our life from books and studies. Didn't you see that we weren't those kinds of boys? We needed more than that."

"No. You were obviously two sons that fought over everything you wanted to possess in your life: from cars, to toys to even love! Isn't that why you went away? Because you two couldn't just accept love! I taught you to be cold so that wouldn't happen to you both! So you wouldn't die if anything happened to your love!" _Sophia_ I thought grimly. It was still in such pain to him.

"I come home after four years to this nonsense again?" Damon said walking into the room. Following behind him closely was Katherine looking more brightly than ever.

"Damon? Katherine? What in heaven's?" Mr. Salvatore began.

"I came here looking for a runaway. Looks like we have a whole family reunion doesn't it _padre_?" Damon said looking at me and then at Stefan. He smiled and sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace, picking up the photo of his mother.

"I'm sorry you guys are in such pain. And I know this is hard for you to believe but Sophia is probably working her ass off trying to make you happy. She misses you just as much as you miss her. I know because I still miss _my_ parents." The room fell silent at the mention of my parents, "It's hard to lose love but it's harder not to forgive the people you love. I'll never get that chance, but you three do. And you're blowing away a family…something I can't have."

Stefan slouched in the chair beside his brother and gave a heavy sigh, then with one glance he turned to his father, "I left because I was hurt. I had lost my mother and then my first love? I didn't want to sulk with a father who had hardened his heart from love." Stefan began.

Damon sighed, "I left because there was a world out there for me to see father and I wasn't getting it here. I loved this town, but I loved the world a lot better." Damon said chuckling.

"Your sons were meant for greater things out there Mr. Salvatore and sure the both of them left at a young age but what the heck I mean come on; it's like your said they are _your_sons and I am pretty sure they can handle themselves pretty well. They did well so far huh? After Sophia you were all hurt, I'm sorry for that but you've got to stronger." Luka stated.

Mr. Salvatore nodded and sighed, "I missed them both. I lost my Sophia and then my boys ran off and left me, I was alone. I didn't even get a letter from them."

I shot a look at both of them, "How could you two be so cold to your own father?" My voice was cold, "You didn't even let him know where you were? You both are lucky to have a father that is alive and loves you still!" I couldn't help my rage. I then quickly covered my mouth.

The two of them looked away from me and then at their father where they both stood up and walked over to their father. Damon and Stefan looked at one another with serious eyes, they were talking to one another. I faintly saw them both nod in agreement. Then the next thing I knew the both of them had knelt down on one knee in front of their father. Each of them taking one of his hands and pressing it against their foreheads; their eyes were close and they were looking down. They were asking for their father's forgiveness. I don't know but tears started to come down my eyes. I felt Luka walk up behind me – my silent support.

"Were sorry father we never meant it to be like this. After mother we were all torn apart. It will never happen again, we love you father. When we leave we promise we'll write and visit you often now." Stefan said, "Forgive us."

"_Siamo diventati degli uomini l'ora padre, abbiamo imparato dai nostri errori. Per favore perdonarci_." Damon spoke to his father and then Mr. Salvatore eyes began to water as the boys hugged their father.

I whipped my tears from y eyes and walked over to Katherine, "Thank you. If it wasn't for our talk I would have never chosen the _right_ guy nor help them fix their family problem!" I whispered happily.

"That's not _all_ that happened. Damon and I somehow connected again. I don't know how and I'm sure as hell not going to question it. It's weird how everything worked out huh?"

I turned to the photo of Sophia, "Nah not so much." I said with a giggle in my voice.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Happily every afters are nice aren't they?" Luka said standing beside me. I had walked outside to catch some fresh air. Everything had settled down and the boys and their father were catching up. Katherine went to go visit some of her old friends and the sun began to rise now.

I laughed at his comment, "I never use to believe in happy endings you know? I still don't sometime but this… this fits pretty close. Until I get home though and then I have to face thousands more problems." I sighed.

"Hey it's going to be alright look at how far you made it?"

"What am I going to do without you Luka when I go back home?"

"Simple. You liveyour life and I will go back to France and live mine. We'll call and write more often than before. When you come to Italy we will visit each other. Maybe I could see Fell's Church one day who knows. The point is we're young and we got a lot of time to do what we need to. So let's not worry about tomorrow, and cherish today." Luka kissed my hand.

I giggled and nodded, "I look forward to it. All of it Luka and I am so happy that you were with me. If it wasn't for you I'd crash and burn. I love you for that."

Luka and I hugged one another and then Stefan cough broke through it, "All right, all right I know when I moment is over. I'll leave you two _alone_ then. _Bonne nuit_. I'll see you in the morning I suppose." Luka said walking out off the room giving me a wink and then closing the door behind him.

I turned to Stefan as he took me in his arm, "You'll warm up to him. Luka and I may have a history but it's over now. You got nothing to fear okay it's over. He's going to be around for a long time Stefan."

Stefan grip tightened around me, "I know but he's just such a charming guy. I can't help but fell…worried?"

"Jealous is the word I think you're looking for." My arms wrapped around his neck in amusement, "Surprising with Damon and Katherine though I would have never expected it." I said, I also wanted to say, _It was a slap in the face that he was over me too_.

Stefan could also notice this face and kissed me on my head, "You've panicked now?"

I shook my head and pulled myself to look at his face, "No I'm not. I'm just happy that this is my future. With you, me…and pine cones."

"Pine cones?" Stefan asked confused.

I laughed and kissed him, "Long story."

"We've got time." Stefan said kissing me back.


	10. Chapter 10: EpilogueIsh

Elena's POV

All Human

* * *

Chapter 10: Epilogue-Ish

Well I could say that coming back home was one of the best things I've ever done. It wasn't. Aunt Judy basically killed me. And she actually tired to kill me when she found out that I went with Damon, Stefan, and Luka – she caught me and Luka one time in not a pretty so situation last summer. Anyway she was so mad she totally forgot to give me a punishment because of her spasm attacks. It worked out, but every time she sees me I have to duck and cover in case of flying objects.

Back at school I had only missed what I already knew. Bonnie and Meredith made some kind of lie saying that I got really sick and the teachers totally bought it. I'm still passing and some of my classmates made copies of their notes for me so I caught up better than I thought I would. I had to explain _everything_ to Bonnie and Meredith. They hounded at me for every single detail. The girls were impressed with everything that happened. I even told them the dream about Sophia – which is never told _anyone_ about. Not even Stefan.

When we left Italy Damon and Katherine stayed for an extra week or so. They'll be coming back soon enough. Damon said he didn't spend enough time in Italy and wanted to take a trip to Rome to see some arts and culture. We all knew why Katherine chose to stay behind. Stefan and I dropped Luka off in Paris and flew back here. Our goodbye with Luka was mostly emotional on my part. I owed the man a lot. But he didn't seem to mind; Luka had his love back in Italy on his mind. Luka even made plans with Damon to start travelling together – I hope that works out.

Mr. Salvatore seemed okay with the boys leaving this time. At least this time he knew when they were leaving. He even thanked me for making everything work out. I promised Mr. Salvatore myself that I will make things for his boys easy here and write to him often. He seemed very happy and assured that I would do what I told him. So I wasn't going to let him down.

Stefan and I are now publicly dating – again; Aunt Judy is waiting to kill me. I had to tell her that me and Stefan were together or else that would be something I had to hide and in the long run it wouldn't be worth it. Everyone at school seemed to have already known – which is true since we did kind of act like we were dating before…which we were – but our biggest support came from of course Matt. I had my own little relationship cheerleader, guru and shrink.

"And that's my story mom and dad." I said. I was sitting on front of my parents grave stones after telling them my story of my _great adventure._ I could imagine what my parents would say that this point. Probably that I was always thoughtless and had trouble dealing with everyone and that I should be grounded for the rest of my life after doing that.

I stood up with my journal in my hands and then walked over to the exit when I suddenly felt a cold wind blowing strongly. I quickly turned my head away from the wind blowing in front of me. I closed my eyes tightly and then heard giggling. I shot open my eyes to see Sophia standing in the middle of my parents grave stones.

"No way…" I whispered to myself.

Sophia was dressed the same way I last saw her, but there was a glow to her now, "I am glad everything worked out for the better Elena. You seem very happy now. So are my sons, and thank you for what you did for me and my husband. He did love me so much."

I nodded, "You were lucky to have him; every time he spoke of you it brought tears to my eyes. And thank you as well for making everything work out as well as it did. We owe you a lot for that. Well I do at least."

"Think nothing of it my darling. I'm just happy that everyone ended up happy. That's all. I wanted to make sure that you were all right. I hope you don't mind me following you here to _your_ home."

I shook my head, "Not at all."

I stood there, the only thing I could do was smile, "That chain is beautiful Elena; I wish you the best of luck in the future. I love you little angle. Oh there is one more thing; I have a surprise for you." Sophia said as she looked over my shoulder.

I turned around to see my parents standing there just the way I remembered them. My mom and dad standing beside one another, holding each other with a smile on their face; waving at me, it's my parents. My real parents; tears poured down my eyes. I whipped my eyes from my blurry vision.

"Elena sweetheart we always knew you'd follow your heart. We're proud of you darling. Even though I think Aunt Judith should have grounded you for life." Mom said – _same old mom._

Dad nodded with a thumbs up and wink, "Keep it up princess. Do us proud in the future."

Then with a flash my parents faded as they blew kisses towards me. I tried to tell them to stop, I wanted to tell them not to leave me again, but I knew it wasn't my place; I knew that they no longer belonged here… or belonged to me. I stood there for a long time and then caught my mind again. I smiled and then looked at my parent's tombstone, "I love you guys." I then began to walk out of the graveyard to find that Bonnie and Meredith waiting for me; both of them bracing against Meredith's car.

"I knew I'd find you here. Told you we'd find her here!" Bonnie shouted.

"She's always here. What's up with you, you look as if you saw a ghost." Meredith said. We began to walk into the car as she drove off.

I giggled, "I did see a ghost. I saw my parents and Sophia again."

"No way Elena that's amazing! How was it and you were awake this time?" Bonnie asked.

"I think I was more in a trance. But yeah I think I was awake for the most part. It was incredible… my parents looked just the way they did the last time I saw them: very parental, loving, and happy. They really seemed happy for me."

Meredith looked at me through the rear-view mirror, "Oh course they would Elena you did what most seventeen year old girls wouldn't; you followed your heart to the ends of the earth... or in this case another country. What did they say?"

I shrugged, "Nothing." I lied, "Hey thanks for picking me up guys but what's the occasion?"

"Stefan asked us to bring you back to his place since he couldn't pick you up due to football practice. We had dates but he said he'll give us tickets to the game this Friday for us and our dates. We were won over so we picked you up. Not that we don't love you Elena baby but Alaric already got us tickets to this cool dinner place. We asked Stefan if you guys wanted to come but he said he had something planned for you two already." Bonnie explained.

"Something planned? He never told me that we were doing anything today. I thought it was just _us_ three – nor did I know about your date plans." I said bitterly.

"Stefan told us not to tell you." Meredith jumped in, "And don't tell him we said anything about the surprise. He made it _pretty clear_ that you really shouldn't know anything. He'll kill us if he found out we even mentioned it to you. You're here. Tell us how it goes."

I got outside the car and nodded, "Thanks guys, I'll call you two later. And please make sure that we hang out one day soon. Do not flop me for your boyfriends you understand me!"

The girls and I laughed. I ended up walking into the house – the door was open – and began looking for Stefan. No one was here? I walked up to Stefan's bedroom and saw that it was empty. What was going on? I walked back downstairs and heard a noise coming from the rooftop. _Wasn't I just upstairs_?

"Stefan? Come on Stefan you're seriously freaking me out here!" I called out.

I walked outside and then suddenly I was picked into the air. Stefan was carrying me into his car, his arms wrapped around me tightly as his lips met mine suddenly. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, "How did you do that?" I asked.

"I climbed out from the window and jumped down," Stefan told me. _That explains the noise._

"What are you doing? Are we going somewhere?" I questioned curiously.

Stefan laughed, "Yeah. It's a surprise."

I sighed, "I hate surprises."

Stefan got me into the car and then began to drive off, "What did you do today? I didn't see you afterschool?"

"I went to see my parents. And I knew you'd be busy with football practice so I thought I shouldn't run into you and distract you. How's the team coming along for Friday's big game?"

Stefan moved in his seat, "We're tired and working like mad men. But I can assure you that Friday has victory written all over us. Plus Matt is making sure that the team is in great shape. He really works all the time to make sure we're on top of our game."

I smiled, "Yeah Matt's always been like that. Especially when it comes to football, that's when you hardly get to see him around," I confessed remembering the past.

Stefan then pulled out onto a road that I didn't know, "Meredith and Bonnie spilled today. So tell me why did you cancel on a triple date Mr. Salvatore?"

"I told them not to tell you." Stefan said under his breath, "I had something better planned, not to say that Alaric doesn't have good taste. But he and I have different, _romantic_ approaches."

I laughed, "You sound like your father."

"I take that as a compliment."

Eventually we got to where we were going. It was a small cabin house in the middle of the wood – I know talk about weird; the strange part about it was that it reminded me so much of my dream. Stefan stretched when he got out of the car and then walked over to the cabin looking back at me. I was so surprised that I was frozen in place.

"How did you get this place?" I asked following him.

"This old thing? It use to belong to Katherine. But she gave it to Damon and me when were still in Italy. She said that she proud of us and wanted to reward us. Of course Damon and I are so going to fight over who gets the cabin which days and what not. So I called it first before he got back." Stefan said.

I laughed, of course they were going to fight over who was going to get it. How foolish of me to think that they were finally going to get along…a girl can only hope I suppose. I walked inside the woodbine paradise. It smelt instantly of pine cones and fresh air. A fireplace was roaring and it's heat made the whole cabin warm and cozy. Stefan lead me into the dining room to see that there was a dinner set up with candle light and beautiful music playing.

"_Signora_ Elena?" Stefan said pulling out a chair for me as I sat in it.

"You do realise you're too romantic!" I complimented him.

I couldn't help but feel drawn to him in such a way I've never seen him as before.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dinner went great. Stefan and I were laughing about our trip to Italy and how we were looking forward to so many things in the future. He even told me stories about his childhood. My favourites were about Stefan and Damon. How they use to do things together, play around in the yard and create hidden cabins together. They both left when they were so young, I mean they had guts but they also had pains…they were scared. I am sure if Sophia was still alive I would never have met Stefan…I owe her a lot for that.

Not for dying, but for not for not keeping _both_ boys away from me. Damon was a test, a seductive, alluring test that was sent to me to help me make my decisions with a clear mind and heart. I still love Damon, but I don't love him like I thought I use to – perhaps I did love him like that but now it wasn't like that. Things changed, we've all changed.

After dinner Stefan went upstairs to show me around. I decided to play around and locked the door behind us. Stefan snapped around and looked at me. He couldn't help but grin and I couldn't help but walked over to him and wrap my arms around my neck.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked in a tone that said he knew just what I wanted to do.

I didn't hesitate, I forced my lips onto his and kissed him passionately. Stefan arms pulled me to hit his chest hard. Soon I found that I was forced onto the wall. My hands running through Stefan's hair and up his shirt. Stefan's pressed hard against my hips and then ran his arms up and down my back and chest. I was breathing hard, I heard Stefan moan. Then suddenly he pulled away from me. My eyes flew open in shock. Stefan was still hovering over me, but we were no longer kissing.

"Elena, there is something I need to tell you first before we go further." Stefan was breathing hard. I nodded and looked into his eye. He was serious and he all most looked scared. I was so shocked that I couldn't even speak.

"Elena, I don't tell you this enough, but I love you. I love you too much that I hurts me to not see you, not to talk to you. When I am not with you I am thinking about you. When I wake up in the morning the only thing I can think about is looking forward to seeing you. And you told me I was your soul mate. Do you still consider me _your_ soul mate?"

I smiled, "Stefan there is no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

Stefan brought me to sit on the bed and he knelt on the floor, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring. A gold ring with a diamond in the middle. I gasped then I saw it.

"Elena with this ring… we should….I mean not that I'm saying you have to cause I'm not. But I really love you and I think that we should…" I couldn't help but laugh at Stefan's struggle – he looked so cute, "Elena you're killing my pride here." Stefan commented.

"Ask me already!" I said with a giggle.

"Elena Gilbert will you marry me!" Stefan said

I smiled and then looked nodded, "Yes, a thousand times yes!" I said kissing Stefan. I could feel his relief when I kissed after I said yes. Aw he was worried. Then Stefan placed the ring on the right figure and kissed me on my forehead.

"I promise you Elena I will make you the happiest girl in the world. I promise to protect and love you and I will do everything in my power to make you happy. That much I can offer you and my heart. You can do whatever you want to it as long as you don't lose it."

Tears were in my eyes as Stefan sat on the bed with me and then hovered his mouth above mine, "I know you'll be there for me Stefan. Our hearts are stringed together, there's no way that I'm going to lose it." I said pulled him over me as I rested my gazed on him.

I'm not sure how I was able to get through everything I did. But one thing I am really happy about is having Stefan there with me through it, and now I have a long future to look forward to with Stefan.

What was I worried about?

The End

Authors Note: Writing for _Vampire Diaries _was a lot of fun. As a writer I think we all have this connect with our characters and sometimes reality. So please continue to give me your support and comments! I hope that my upcoming stories will have your support also. Remember to follow you heart and as writers keep an open mind to the world of inspiration! Thank you for reading everyone!


End file.
